Becoming Just One!
by Kel Costa
Summary: "Eu estava cansada das minhas investidas sem sucesso com Edward. E terminantemente decidida em virar o jogo e fazê-lo perder a cabeça. Só não tinha pensado em como seria isso, nem onde Foi quando cansei de esperar e aproveitei..." - Leia o Resto na Fic-
1. Introdução

_**Shipper**__: Bella / Edward_

_**Gênero**__: Lemons / Romance_

_**Classificação**__: +_18

**Data para começar a postar**: No dia 23 ou 30 de Outubro

_**Sinopse**__:_

_"Eu estava cansada das minhas investidas sem sucesso com Edward. E terminantemente decidida em virar o jogo e fazê-lo perder a cabeça. Só não tinha pensado em como seria isso, nem onde. Foi quando cansei de esperar e aproveitei um momento onde ele não tinha para onde fugir... e ataquei! Foi assim a nossa primeira vez! " _


	2. A Decisão

**| Capítulo 1|**

**

* * *

**

O dia estava chuvoso. O que em Forks não era nenhuma novidade. Eu estava encolhida no banco do carona, enquanto Edward dirigia, pensando em como eu sempre conseguia perder essa discussão. Edward e eu já vínhamos há algum tempo discordando um do outro quando o assunto era sexo. Ele afirmava que só pensaria nessa hipótese (como assim? não deveria ser uma hpótese, e sim um fato, e consumado!) depois do casamento. Apesar de não conseguir imaginar como eu superaria a timidez, havia semanas que eu já estava subindo pelas paredes, só em pensar num abraço um pouco mais apertado de Edward. O medo absurdo que ele tinha em me machucar já tinha me estressado o suficiente, e eu havia tomado uma decisão. De que seria hoje, o nosso momento.

- Tá quieta, Bella. O que houve?

- Nada! Não houve nada! (tentando disfarçar a voz esganiçada) Estou só pensando em alguns afazeres meus...

- Hum... e eu me pergunto por que não consigo ouvir seus pensamentos! (dando seu sorriso torto para mim)

- Você sabe que não teria graça, Edward.

- Bem, fale por você... para mim teria muita graça!

Ok, decidi que não teria nunca um momento certo para isso. Ou eu fazia alguma coisa, ou desistia da idéia. Virei para ele com a minha voz mais doce possível:

- Edward, se eu um dia fizer algo que você não concorde... você seria capaz de me perdoar?

- Bells, que pergunta... eu sempre vou te perdoar! Principalmente se for bom um bom motivo.

- Ah, pode ter certeza que é por um bom motivo. Muito bom, na verdade!

Ele me olhou como quem estava tentando decifrar algum tipo de código morse que havia saído de minha boca. E antes que ele pudesse entender do que eu estava falando, resolvi agir. Tirei o mais rápido que eu pude (rápido no MEU ponto de vista) o cinto de segurança e me pus no colo dele.

- Bella, o que você está fazendo? (franzindo a testa)

Pude sentir Edward jogando o carro para o acostamento e parando.

- Edward, por favor... só hoje, você poderia não ser o cara mais irritantemente responsável que eu conheço? Me dê um crédito...

- Não Bella! Nós já falamos sobre isso. Não força. Eu não poderia viver em paz se te machucasse.

Tentei calá-lo passando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, e no momento que ele tentou tirá-los dali, eu o beijei, como nunca havia beijado. Senti-o tremer com aquele meu gesto e aproveitei o momento.

- Faça amor comigo, Edward! (implorei, sussurrando em seu ouvido)

- Bella, eu...

E antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, eu já estava passando a língua lentamente pelo contorno de sua orelha. Senti Edward ficar rígido como uma pedra, estava imóvel. E então de repente, suas mãos estavam na minha cintura, puxando meu corpo contra o seu, em direção àquele tórax esculpido. Foi a primeira vez que fiquei feliz por aquele Volvo ter vidros terrivelmente negros. Ia beijando seu pescoço enquanto sentia Edward acariciando minhas costas e subindo aos poucos minha blusa. Ele parecia ter uma prática milenar, como se já tivesse feito aquilo muitas outras vezes. Foi tão rápido, que só depois eu percebi já estar sem blusa, só de sutiã.

- Edward, há alguma possibilidade de fazermos isso sem eu ter que me despir? (perguntei a ele, mordendo os lábios, fazendo cara de pidona)

- Ah Bella, (ele riu) você é hilária! Acha mesmo que vou te dar essa moleza? Quem começou foi você... agora aguenta!

Ele sorriu para mim, maliciosamente, me fazendo acreditar que havia despertado o leão virgem de 108 anos, de uma vez por todas. Deitou rapidamente os bancos do carro e me deitou entre eles, sem nunca tirar os lábios dos meus, invadindo minha boca com aquela língua macia e voraz, como se precisasse me devorar naquele instante.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso aqui, Bella? No carro?

- Absoluta! Claro que eu não tinha certeza. Mas não ia correr o risco de parar para pensar. Não agora, que tinha a atenção dele toda para mim.

Senti sua boca gelada passando pelo meu pescoço, descendo e chegando nos meus seios. Ele deu leves selinhos por cima do meu sutiã, me fazendo ter arrepios que nunca pensei existir. Brincou com a língua pelas alças dele, enquanto circulava meu umbigo com um dos dedos.

- Bells, você gosta muito desse sutiã?

- Hein? Tanto faz... (foi apenas o que consegui responder, afinal, minha mente estava ocupada com outras coisas)

- Hm, ok então.

Fiquei surpresa e mais excitada ainda quando vi Edward arrancar meu sutiã com uma voracidade incrível, jogando-o (o que restou dele) no chão. Por um instante eu corei, vendo ele ali, olhando meus seios, admirando, e passando sua língua nos dentes, como se estivesse saboreando um prato.

- Você está tentando decidir se vai me comer? (juro que me arrependi com o duplo sentido da frase)

- Hum... esta é uma boa pergunta. Mas eu posso te adiantar que você não vai morrer... só se for de cansaço. (e piscou para mim, sorrindo aquele sorriso torto inebriante)

Essa foi a gota d´água. Não aguentava mais aquele jogo. Puxei Edward pelo pescoço, em direção ao meu corpo. Ele tirou a camisa e se deitou por cima de mim. Meu corpo já estava tão quente que pude achar uma delícia aquela pele gelada me tocando. Ele me olhou e começou a beijar meus seios, meus biquinhos que já estavam durinhos. Brincava com eles, usando a língua, rodando em volta deles, dando leves mordidas de vez em quando. Eu agitava meu corpo embaixo dele, pedindo mais, enquanto arranhava suas costas com tanta força que se ele fosse um homem normal, deixaria sérias marcas depois.

Senti suas mãos correndo pela minha barriga e chegando ao botão da calça. Ele abriu ela e puxou-a rapidamente, enquanto eu o ajudava levantando os quadris. Fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar. Edward lambia minha barriga enquanto deslizava as maõs pelas minhas coxas, descia até os joelhos e subia novamente, indo para a parte interna delas, chegando na virilha e voltando de novo para as coxas.

O jogo dele definitivamente era me deixar louca. Sua língua brincava com meu umbigo e ia correndo mais pra baixo, e quando ele chegava bem perto do alvo, subia de volta para beijar minha boca.

- Hã, Edward (gemi) ... você pretende me torturar?

- Não meu amor, só estou esperando você implorar! (ele riu magnificamente)

Eu então joguei minhas pernas para cima, envolvendo o corpo dele e apertando-o bastante e implorei, ali, naquele carro, para ser possuída por ele. Enquanto agarrava meus cabelos, seu beijo era intenso, e sua mão descia novamente, dessa vez chegando ao lugar tão esperado. Tremi quando senti seu dedo abrindo aqueles sagrados lábios e tocando meu clítoris. Me contorci toda só com aquele toque, uma sensação incomum e maravilhosa. Edward me olhou nos olhos e sussurou para mim:

- Não imaginei que você estaria deliciosamente... molhada.

Eu revirei os olhos, corando. Era muito para mim.

Seus dedos começaram a brincar freneticamente com meu clítoris, ora alisando, ora dando leves beliscões, enquanto sugava lentamente meus seios. Eu já estava no auge do nervosismo, por pouco não estapeava ele por me deixar alucinada assim. Começei apertar sua bunda durinha por cima da calça mesmo, e ele parecendo entender o recado, resolveu tirá-la, mas lentamente, sem deixar a tortura de lado.

Era como se eu estivesse diiante de um profissional do streap-tease... Edward descia a calça enquanto mordia maravilhosamente os lábios e me mandava um olhar matador. Eu revirava os olhos e impllorava para ele ser mais rápido. Ele parecia estar se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo, me vendo ali, tão vulnerável, sabendo que eu detestava isso. Depois foi a vez da cueca. Ele passava o dedo pelo elástico, afastando e soltando. E eu hipnotizada com um determinado volume apertado naquela maldita roupa. Pude ver que onde encontrava-se este volume, havia também uma parte molhada, como uma gota. Edward estava com tesão, e pelo visto, lubrificado já.

Aquilo foi me dando tanta agonia, ali, esperando por ele, que sem perceber, levei minha mão até meu sexo, abri mais as minhas pernas e começei a me tocar, enquanto mirava aquele volume com os olhos. Alguma coisa nessa cena fez Edward se dar por vencido, e quando ele abaixou a cueca, pude ver seu mebro duro, tenso e pulsante, se libertando.

Ele tirou delicadamente minha mão do seu destino, e enquanto deitava por cima de mim, eu sentia a cabeçinha encostando na minha entrada. Edward colocou uma de minhas pernas por cima dele, e foi pressionando mais. Eu cravei as unhas nas suas costas enquanto soltava um gemido abafado.

- Tá suportável, Bella?

- Um pouco... tá doendo, mas não me importo mais. Só quero que me penetre, agora. (respondi enquanto me movimentava embaixo dele)

Ele ia me penetrando devagar, e eu sentia seu membro grosso como se estivesse me rasgando. Mas a cada centímetro que ele entrava, a dor ia se misturando com prazer, uma sensação indescritível, ele me preenchendo, me fazendo mulher. Eu gemia baixinho e pedia para ele colocar mais. Ele começava a estocar com ritmo, como se estivesse dançando comigo. A cada estocada, Edward ia se transformando. A ruga de preocupação e tensão de sua testa ia se desfazendo, e eu via um sorrisinho irônico, de campeão.

Ele me pediu permissão para ir mais rápido e eu nessa altura já nem conseguia mais raciocinar. Só consenti. Ele aumentou o ritmo, e eu me sentia uma cadela no cio. Puxava mais ainda ele contra mim, para não desperdiçar nada. Ele levantou minha outra perna, me dando mais abertura e me levando mais ainda à loucura. Ele tirava tudo e depois enfiava bem devagar, tirava, enfiava, tirava e deslizava com classe para dentro de mim. Eu gemia, ofegante, pedia mais força, mais fundo, e quanto mais eu pedia, mais ele dava.

Meu corpo brilhava de suor e ele não desperdiçava uma gotinha. Enquanto me penetrava, agora num ritmo gostoso, como se estivesse rebolando dentro de mim, ele me beijava, nossas línguas apressadas se encontrando. Descia lambendo meus seios, chupava qualquer coisa molhada que estivesse pelo caminho, mas não parava nunca, de dançar deliciosamente em cima de mim. Me pegando de surpresa, ele tirou seu membro e me virou tão rápido, que quando dei por mim, havíamos trocado de lugar e eu estava em cima dele.

- Edward, eu não sei se consigo...

- Vem Bella, consegue sim. A gente descobre junto.

E me pegou pela cintura, me ajudando a encaixar nele. Eu ia descendo o quadril e Edward me movimentava, ora pra frente e pra trás, ora pra cima e pra baixo. Enquanto eu me mexia, sentindo ele em mim, eu me deliciava com a imagem que via. Edward estava de olhos fechados e apertados, com a cabeça jogada pra trás, gemendo, e falando meu nome. Era a nossa primeira vez, e milagrosamente parecia que éramos do mesmo tamanho, nos encaixávamos perfeitamente. Não me contive, e pegando-o de surpresa, aumentei o ritmo, apoiando as mãos em seu peito. Ele estava surpreso em me ver cavalgando naquele membro como se tivesse tido aulas de equitação desde sempre. Eu subia e descia com maestria, e Edward complementava me levantando com o quadril no ritmo certo. Ele dava as estocadas e eu finalizava rebolando em cima dele.

Nossos corpos se misturaram, tínhamos virado um só, o êxtase era total, e eu podia sentir um frenesi chegando, percorrendo minha espinha. Antes que eu pudesse avisá-lo de alguma coisa, Edward segurou com força minha cintura, me puxando contra ele e deu uma estocada única, me fazendo sentir entrar até o talo. Ele tremeu, gemendo alto e me puxando pelos cabelos enquanto me invadia com seu gozo. Eu sorri irradiando felicidade e me deixei levar pela sensação que chegava. Sentia meus músculos se contraírem, meus dedos apertarem os braços de Edward, enquanto um tremor me percorria da cabeça aos pés e me fazia soltar palavras indecifráveis. Perdi minhas forças, deixando meu corpo cair nos braços de Edward, que me abraçava apertado e sorria lindamente para mim.

- Você está bem, Bells?

- Acho que nunca estive melhor.

- Ah... eu te machuquei? Fale a verdade, por favor!

- Você foi perfeito, Edward, deixa de neurose. Eu ainda tô... sem fôlego... eu acho.

- Hum, você está é suada, Bella. (ele ria da minha cara descontente) Posso te dar um banho?

- Você adoraria, né? (era incrível a capacidade que ele tinha em me deixar sem-graça)

Ele riu em gargalhadas.

- Eu te amo, sua boba. Demais.

- Eu te amo também. E obrigada. Por me dar o crédito... e por me fazer mulher.

Edward me puxou para seu lado e me envolveu nos braços. Ficamos ali por mais alguns minutos, sem precisarmos falar nada, só nos olhando, nos amando, nos entendendo. E depois fomos para minha casa, tomar banho. Eu. Ele me daria o banho. Mas isso já é uma outra história...

* * *

_**[Agora só em outubro, mas com muitas "Reviews", posso começar antes...]**_


	3. O Banho

**| Capítulo 2: O Banho |**

**

* * *

**

Nós estávamos chegando em minha casa. E eu ainda não sabia como iria conseguir encarar outra maratona com o Edward. Eu não me sentia dolorida, mas alguma coisa me dizia que amanhã eu com certeza estaria enganada. Porém, isso não era nenhum empecilho, já que eu queria aproveitar toda e qualquer oportunidade de estar nos braços do homem que eu amo, sendo sua cúmplice, no dia mais perfeito de minha vida.

Edward parou em frente a minha casa, beijou-me a mão e veio abrir a porta do carro para mim. Ele estava mais galanteador do que nunca!

Entrei em casa já procurando por Charlie ou algum vestígio dele. Encontrei em cima da mesa da cozinha, um bilhete seu, dizendo que tinha ido pescar. Edward também leu o bilhete, por cima dos meus ombros, dando um risinho cínicoe passando as mãos pela minha cintura.

- Então meu amor, vai ser banho frio ou quente? (abrindo um sorriso gigante, deixando-me ver seus dentes perfeitos e terrivelmente bancos)

- Acho que de gelado já basta você, né Edward? (zombei com ele, virando para olhá-lo)

- Haha, muito engraçada! Vou subir e te esperar com tudo pronto. (sumindo num piscar de olhos)

Ok, eu definitivamente era louca por esse vampiro. Só seu sorriso e seu olhar arrasador já foi o suficiente para me embriagar e sentir o calor subindo pelo meu corpo.

Subi as escadas me segurando firme no corrimão para não cair. As lembranças da transa no carro ainda me tiravam o ar e me fazia tremer. Eu podia sentir perfeitamente os meus pés se embolando um no outro.

Finalmente cheguei no meu quarto. Mas ele não estava lá. Aproveitei para tirar aquela roupa que exalava um cheiro inebriante de sexo. Me olhei nua no espelho e pensei em vestir alguma coisa sensual para ele. Mas então me lembrei que minha gaveta se limitava a calçinhas de algodão estampadas de bichinhos. Fechei a gaveta me sentindo uma idiota por nunca ter aceitado as opiniões de Alice sobre moda. Respirei fundo, peguei o meu roupão de sempre e soltei os cabelos. Caminhei até o banheiro e ao abrir a porta, me deparei com uma cena que fez meu queixo cair.

O chão estava coberto de pétalas de rosas brancas e vermelhas, como se fosse um tapete. No caminho para a banheira haviam inúmeras velas acesas em fila, que exalavam um cheiro agradabilíssimo. Aonde Edward arrumou tempo de comprar e preparar tudo isso? E ainda por cima arranjou velas aromáticas? Eu sabia que ele era o mais rápido dos Cullen, mas assim já era demais, ele estava se tornando um Don Juan de mão cheia. Admiti que independente do que eu fizesse, nunca seria possível competir com Edward! Ah, Edward... sim... ele estava de pé, encostado na parede me encarando, vestindo um hobby preto de seda, que ia até os pés, e que tinha deixado entreaberto de propósito (tenho certeza) para deixar à mostra o seu peitoral perfeito.

Ok, perdi o ar. Perdi o fôlego. Eu achava que era impossível ele ficar algum dia mais lindo do que já era, já que ele era perfeito. Mas então descobri que estava redondamente enganada. Andei em direção a ele, rindo.

- Me desculpe, achei que estivesse entrando no meu banheiro, e não em algum cenário de "Uma Linda Mulher". (disse brincando enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para lhe beijar a boca)

- Eles poderiam refilmar... Julia Roberts é fichinha perto de você! (ele sorria para mim seu sorriso mais cínico e alisava meus cabelos) Você é linda Bella... você ESTÁ maravilhosa, apesar desse roupão encardido. Acho melhor arrancá-lo logo de você.

E Edward foi abrindo meu roupão, deslizando-o pelos meus braços enquanto me beijava os ombros. Ele deixou o roupão cair aos meus pés e desceu devagar passando a língua pela minha barriga, brincou lambendo e beijando meu umbigo, me deu leves mordidas por toda a região. Eu me sentia tonta com aquilo, vi o teto começar a rodar, já estava hiperventilando, quando ele me segurou pelos braços e me encostou na parede.

Procurei trêmula, pelo seu corpo, tirando seu hobby, deixando aparecer para mim seu membro duro. Antes que eu pudesse tocá-lo, Edward segurou minhas mãos no alto contra a parede, me beijando ardentemente e roçando seu mastro pulsante na entrada do meu sexo, que a esta altura eu já podia sentir ferver de tesão.

- Edward, (ofegante) pelo amor de Deus, você é terrivelmente gostoso. Deixa eu te sentir entrar!(implorei a ele, procurando levantar a perna para facilitar a penetração)

Ele parou e me olhou sério, mordendo aqueles lábios perfeitos.

- Ainda não, Bells. Antes, eu quero confirmar a minha teoria...

- Teoria?

- De que seu gosto é deliciosamente irresistível. (respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente)

- Hã? Nós dois sabemos que você não vai me morder, Edward!

- Quem falou em morder, Bells? (ele franziu a testa, estreitando os olhos) - Ah, minha linda, sua ingenuidade me deixa mais louco ainda!

Ele começou a falar, fazendo cara de quem explicava uma matéria de Física Quântica para uma criança de 5 anos. Aquilo me irritava.

- Bella, eu não vou te morder... eu nem sequer vou usar os dentes. Eu só vou usar minha boca, minha língua, e te chupar até estar saciado! (e foi se ajoelhando sem desviar os olhos dos meus)

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar e contestar sua idéia, sua língua gelada tocou meu clítoris latejante, me fazendo soltar um gemido alto. Ele lambia tudo, abrindo meus lábios com os dedos e se concentrava no meu grelinho, movendo sua língua em círculos, rápido, devagar, sempre intercalando. Começou a me chupar, caindo de boca, enquanto eu gemia, me contorcia, puxava seu rosto contra meu sexo, pedindo mais pressão.

Ele me olhava vez ou outra, com cara de quem estava se divertindo num parque de diversões.

Então, sem esperar, senti ele enfiar um dedo em mim, ao mesmo tempo que sugava meu clítoris freneticamente. Eu já não sabia mais quem eu era e nem onde estava, só sabia que se existisse paraíso, com certeza seria parecido com isso.

Fechei os olhos, me esfregando incontrolavelmente no seu rosto, sentindo ele brincar de vai-e-vem com seu dedo dentro de mim em sintonia com sua língua que me lambia. Eu puxava seu cabelo e começava a implorar incontrolavelmente que ele me possuísse, eu não iria conseguir adiar aquilo por mais tempo. Mas Edward estava decidido a me fazer gozar em sua boca, ele dizia que precisava urgentemente provar do meu mel.

Eu me dei por vencida, aproveitei o clímax e deixei aquela sensação maravilhosa me invadir. Eu tremia, sentia o dedo de Edward se apertando contra mim, meus joelhos começavam a ceder e eu fui perdendo as forças, escorregando as costas na parede. Teria talvez desmaiado ali naquele chão, mas Edward me pegou no colo e me levou para a banheira.

Ali, naquela água quentinha, ele me envolveu nos braços e me beijou apaixonadamente. Foi o suficiente para eu recobrar os sentidos. Eu o beijei de volta, agradecendo mentalmente por tê-lo na minha vida, só pra mim. Ele me colocou de costas para ele, sentada entre suas pernas, jogou meus cabelos para o lado e lentamente começou a deslizar a esponja pela minha pele. Aquilo era como uma massagem dos deuses, só que no meu caso, era feita realmente por um deus. Eu me joguei pra trás, me apoiando em seu peito, e puxei seu pescoço com uma das mãos, para poder lhe beijar o pescoço. Para ele foi ótimo, pois enquanto ganhava alguns chupões que o deixavam arrepiado, ele ficava também numa ótima posição para me ensaboar por inteira. Brincava com a esponja pelos meus seios, passando de um biquinho para outro, e quando percebia que já era o suficiente, ia para outro lugar. Por um momento, ele me abraçou forte, me fazendo sentir a mulher mais segura do mundo...

- Gostou do que eu fiz?

- Você tem dúvidas disso?

- Bem, eu não sabia como fazer, Bells... foram uns conselhos que o Emmet me deu logo que ficamos noivos. (ele sorria em dúvida, sem imaginar o quanto eu estava feliz)

- Edward, eu não sei nem se existe no mundo alguma palavra que seja capaz de descrever o que eu senti com aquilo. Foi... perfeito. (corei ao terminar a frase, desviando dos seus olhos que me fitavam)

Ele riu vitorioso, sussurrando no meu ouvido o quanto tinha me achado saborosa, me apertando ainda mais contra seu corpo rígido. Eu me dei conta de que, ao contrário de mim, que estava momentaneamente relaxada, seu membro ainda estava duro, mais do que antes, a ponto de explodir, e eu resolvi que era a minha vez de controlar a situação.

Me virei de frente pra ele, totalmente desajeitada, tentando colocar minhas pernas ao redor do seu tronco e me dei por agradecida quando ele decidiu me ajudar, me posicionando corretamente. Destreza com certeza não era o meu forte. Começei a beijá-lo com pressa, nossas línguas se encontrando num beijo mais que molhado. Brinquei com seus lábios, enquanto escorregava minhas mãos pelo seu peito frio, mas irresistível. E fui descendo timidamente a mão, afim de encontrar o meu objeto de desejo.

Percebi meu rosto corar, e Edward ficar imóvel, quando minha mão tocou o seu membro incrivelmente duro. Eu o envolvi com minha mão, e pude sentir toda a sua forma, toda a tensão acumulada ali. Enquanto pensava em como fazer aquilo, via que Edward talvez estivesse mais branco do que já era, se isso fosse possível.

Ele não me deixou nem pensar. Me pegou pela cintura procurando me encaixar nele. Segurei nos seus ombros e fui escorregando naquela "barra de ferro" devagar, sentindo-o me invadir aos poucos. Depois de ter entrado tudo, fiquei quieta por um momento, dando um tempo pro meu corpo se acostumar com aquilo, e começei a mexer bem devagar. Edward me puxou com força contra ele, fechando mais ainda as minhas pernas ao seu redor. Estávamos abraçados, olhando nos olhos um do outro, ele guiava meus movimentos calmamente e me falava ao ouvido como me amava.

Eu passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço, e colei meu rosto ao seu... ele segurava meus quadris me movendo pra frente e pra trás, pra cima e pra baixo, mordiscava minha orelha, passava a língua por ela, me arrepiando toda. Eu arqueei minhas costas, jogando meu tronco pra trás, ficando presa a ela pelas pernas, enquanto ele entrava e saía de dentro de mim. Aquela posição lhe deu um melhor ângulo do meu corpo, e então mantendo uma das mãos no meu quadril, com a outra ele começou a alisar meus seios, brincando com meus mamilos, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas. Era excitante estar transando com Edward ali naquela banheira, o barulho da água me deixava com mais tesão, e vê-lo gemendo, arfando, como se realmente precisasse tanto de ar para sobreviver, me devorando com os olhos como se eu fosse o prato mais saboroso do mundo... tudo aquilo estava me levando à loucura.

- Bella... (ele mal conseguia falar)

Me puxou de volta pra ele, cravando seus dedos na minha cintura, me penetrando com força, urgente. Eu o abraçei o mais apertado que pude e gemi seu nome no seu ouvido. Ele segurou os meus cabelos e inclinou minha cabeça para o lado, descendo sua boca até meu pescoço, como se fosse me morder. Passou a língua, deu um chupão, roçou os dentes... nessa hora eu tremi, mas não de medo... de tesão. Senti aquele calafrio chegando, enquanto ele roçava seus caninos no meu pescoço. Apertei meus braços no pescoço dele, deixando meus músculos se contraírem, pressionando o membro dele estocando em mim, e gemi. Várias vezes dessa vez, principalmente quando senti o corpo dele estremecendo, seu gozo me gelando por dentro e sua boca procurando a minha com paixão.

Eu amoleci nos braços dele, que me acolheu e terminou de me dar banho.

Acho que fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, pois quando percebi, estava sendo carregada por Edward de volta para o meu quarto. Ele deitou comigo na cama, me envolvendo num lençol e sorriu para mim.

- Esse foi o dia mais perfeito de toda a minha existência. Obrigado por existir, Bella.

- Eu te amo, seu bobo. (afundei a cabeça em seu peito) Além de perfeito, esse também foi o dia mais cansativo da minha vida... só pra constar.

Ele riu e me virou, ficando em cima de mim.

- É melhor se acostumar, meu amor. Esse é só o primeiro de muitos.

- Ok, Edward, contanto que você me dê algum tempo para recarregar as energias. (revirei os olhos) E outra coisa, eu não sei ainda qual o seu gosto... na próxima vez eu vou cobrar! (eu falei, corando e fazendo biquinho de charme)

- Hm... eu prometo pensar no seu caso. Agora descanse. Durma bem, e sonhe comigo, Bells.

Ele me deu um beijo doce e suave e eu só me lembro de fechar rapidamente os olhos e cair em um sono profundo nos braços do meu amor.

E eu cobrei, no dia do nosso baile de formatura... posso adiantar que seu gosto é maravilhoso. Mas como vocês já sabem, isso é outra história!

* * *

**Capitulo 3 só na Sexta!**


	4. O Baile

**| Capítulo 3: O Baile |

* * *

**

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Pouco mais de 1 semana havia se passado desde nossa primeira vez. Eu e Edward combinamos de dar um tempo no sexo, já que só a nossa primeira transa já me resultou em inúmeras marcas roxas pelo corpo e várias dores musculares. Mas a verdade é que eu nem me importava de ficar assim, visto que o sacrifício valia a pena. E muito.

Agora porém, havia outra coisa me tirando o sono e me deixando profundamente estressada. O baile de formatura. Eu não fazia a mínima questão de ir, mas eu senti que acabaria com a felicidade de todos os Cullen, se não fosse.

Tinha acordado com uma dor de cabeça terrível, e isso fazia com que meu humor não estivesse em seus melhores dias. Pretendia passar o dia todo fazendo faxina e colocando minhas coisas em ordem, mas então meus planos foram por água abaixo, ao ouvir aquela voz fina chamando por mim...

- Bellaaaa! Espero que esteja preparada!

Um calafrio passou por minha espinha, quando vi Alice entrando na minha cozinha com um sorriso de criança arteira no rosto, segurando em uma das mãos, um vestido coberto por uma capa, e na outra, uma maleta, que eu julguei ser de maquiagem.

- Alice? O que vo-você veio fazer aqui? (sorri já com o medo da resposta)

- Ué Bella, eu vim te ajudar a se arrumar para o baile. Eu não podia te deixar sozinha!

Eu joguei meu corpo em uma das cadeiras, fazendo cara de choro. Não podia acreditar que isso estava realmente acontecendo. Depois do último baile, eu jurei que nunca mais deixaria Alice me arrumar. Mas isso já era uma questão perdida. Quando se tratava de um dos Cullen, era impossível ganhar.

- Tudo bem... (suspirei, sem forças) O que você tem em mente?

- Bella, não se preocupe, eu já tenho tudo esquematizado. Você só precisa ficar paradinha enquanto eu te arrumo, ok?

Aquela vampira minúscula me puxou pela mão, subindo para meu quarto. Me mandou ir tomar meu banho enquanto preparava as coisas. Quando voltei para o quarto, enrolada numa toalha, Alice me indicava uma cadeira que ela preparara para eu sentar. Respirei fundo, fechei meus olhos e tentei esquecer que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ela brincava com suas mãos de fada pelo meu rosto, quase me fazendo espirrar várias vezes.

Depois de maquiada e penteada, foi a vez do vestido. Confesso que tive medo nessa hora. Ela retirou a capa preta que cobria ele, e me revelou um vestido preto de um tecido leve, frente única e com um decote em V até o meio das costas. Era justo até o começo do quadril e depois se abria em ondas até os pés. Eu tinha substimado Alice... isso era pior do que eu imaginava. Quando eu me vesti, podia jurar que estava indo para algum baile da família Real. Era chamativo demais!

- Você está divina, Bella! O vestido caiu como uma luva. (disse sorrindo triunfante)

- É... um pouco... demais, não acha, Alice? Eu poderia usar o mesmo que vesti no último baile. Ainda tenho ele guardado...

- Ficou louca, Bella? Primeiro que eu não deixaria você cometer a gafe de repetir um vestido num evento desse. E segundo, que aquele vestido é azul... e a nossa cor hoje é preto!

- Nossa cor? Como assim?

- Nós combinamos de irmos de preto ao baile. Todos nós. Rosalie que deu a idéia... ela ama preto! (ela me explicava, enquanto pulava de um lado ao outro)

- Ah... todo os Cullen de preto? Quase que nem um time, né? Vocês querem mesmo chamar atenção. Enquanto Alice continuava falando sobre a adorável idéia de Rosalie, eu ouvi a buzina do Volvo lá embaixo. Me olhei no espelho mais uma vez e me senti horripilante, parecia que eu saíra de uma foto tirada em alguma festa black-tie. Isso não era meu gênero. Abri a porta do quarto, respirei fundo e desci as escadas.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Para qualquer outro adolescente, este seria um dia especial, no qual ele passaria o dia inteiro fazendo planos do que vestir e como agir durante a festa. Para um Cullen... bem, este era apenas mais um baile de formatura. Quando você já se formou mais de 20 vezes, você passa a conhecer todos os rituais daquele jogo. Eu sabia exatamente a hora que a pista de dança estaria bombando mais, a hora que o garoto bobo levaria um toco da patricinha da turma, a hora que nomeariam o rei e rainha do baile, e quando aquele bobo que levou o toco no início da festa, estaria tão bêbado a ponto de vomitar no vestido daquela patricinha...

Nada mais ali tinha graça, e se não fosse por essa mudança em minha vida, eu provavelmente não iria. Mas hoje, tinha a minha Bella lá. Tudo estaria diferente e gracioso. Não só eu, mas todos os Cullen estava animados para esta noite, como se Bella tivesse trazido vida para nossa família. Até Rosalie estava feliz. Tão feliz que resolveu que todos teríamos que nos vestir de preto. Eu na verdade nem liguei, tanto faz o que estaria vestindo. Eu só queria estar com o amor da minha vida.

Vesti o smoking, coisa que eu raramente usava, ajeitei a gravata borboleta, lembrando de como eu não gostava nenhum pouco daquele acessório. Calçei meu melhor sapato e dei uma bagunçada no cabelo. Olhei o relógio, estava na hora de buscar Bella. Traria ela pra minha casa, afim de sairmos todos juntos.

Desci as escadas assobiando tão alegremente, que percebi Esme dar uma risadinha abafada. Ela ainda não estava acostumada com essa minha repentina felicidade.

Dirigi rápido até a casa de Bella e buzinei avisando que tinha chegado. Como toda mulher demora demais para se arrumar, achei melhor entrar para não ficar mofando no carro. Mas é claro que eu estava errado, Bella não era nunca igual as outras garotas. Assim que passei pela porta da sala, ela começou a descer as escadas.

O que eu estava vendo era o suficiente para causar uma parada cardíaca, se realmente fosse possível acontecer isso com um vampiro. Bella estava deslumbrante num vestido preto esvoaçante que marcava sua cintura. Os cabelos estavam levemente presos, com alguns fios soltos caindo pelos ombros. Eu podia jurar que estava com uma cara de bobo olhando para ela. Como era possível aquela pessoa linda não ter nenhuma noção do tamanho de sua beleza, e do poder que exercia sobre mim? Quando ela parou na minha frente e me beijou, não consegui me conter, dando um puxão forte em sua cintura, para grudá-la ao meu corpo. Ouvi os risos de Alice lá no alto da escada e me lembrei que infelizmente não estávamos sozinhos. Vi Bella corar, deixando-a mais irresistível ainda!

- Você está incrivilmente linda!

- Está bem, Edward, não precisa disfarçar... eu sei que estou exagerada! (ela franzia a testa e fazia bico, deixando claro que estava contrariada)

- Tudo bem, eu paro de te elogiar. Mas depois não reclame quando eu te sequestrar e te manter em cativeiro, só pra mim. (eu não me contive, acabei sorrindo para ela)

Bella corou e afundou o rosto no meu peito sem que eu conseguisse entender o motivo daquilo. Levantei seu queixo com a mão, perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

- Oh Edward... é culpa sua. Você, assim... vestido desse jeito... é quase um atentado ao pudor. Aí eu só consigo ficar pensando em coisas... sabe? Aquele tipo de coisas... (ela falava graciosamente, desviando o olhar)

- Ah Bells, então você gostou da minha roupa?

- Você só pode estar me gozando, né? Ou até hoje você não descobriu que é perfeito?

Eu acabei rindo e a envolvi num abraço, enquanto nos levava em direção ao carro. Quando abri a porta do Volvo para ela entrar, pude ver seu vestido por trás, que até então não tinha visto. Desejei ter algo forte por perto para poder socar e extravasar o tesão que me subiu pelo o corpo.

- Bells, o que é isso? Você está me tentando a não te levar para esse baile e te carregar agora lá pra cima. (falei no seu ouvido enquanto acariciava suas costas nuas)

Ela se arrepiou e me olhou mordendo os lábios, dizendo que essa noite quem iria controlar a situação, era ela. Eu lembrei da nossa conversa no quarto, no dia em que transamos pela 1ª vez, e resolvi dar esse gostinho a ela.

Entrei no carro e dirigi de volta pra casa. Estavam todos prontos nos esperando. Preciso dizer que a cena era bem engraçada. Emmet e Jasper estavam encostados no carro da Rose e usavam uma roupa idêntica a minha. Rosalie e Alice, que já estava lá, estavam com vestidos pretos elegantemente parecidos com o de Bella. Aquilo mais estava parecendo uma família de mafiosos italianos indo para alguma festa da alta-sociedade, do que um grupo de adolescentes indo ao baile de formatura de uma cidade do tamanho de um ovo.

Chegamos ao colégio e estacionamos juntos. Era incômodo ver e ouvir os pensamentos dos caras que torciam o pescoço para olhar pra Bella. Segurei ela com força pela cintura para mostrar que ela já tinha dono e caminhei seriamente ginásio adentro. É claro que estava tudo como eu já imaginava que estaria. Tentei bloquear os pensamentos impróprios e nojentos de Mike sobre Bella, me controlando para não voar naquela cabeça loira e quebrar-lhe logo o pescoço. Tá, tudo bem, talvez isso não fosse a melhor maneira de encerrar o ano letivo, então me mantive calmo. Jéssica veio cumprimentar Bella, ao mesmo tempo que a invejava mentalmente, desejando ter tido a chance de usar um vestido daqueles, na minha companhia. Eu dei uma risada que ninguém entendeu, mas então sussurrei ao ouvido de Bella sobre o que se tratava. Bella deu um sorriso cínico pra Jessica, enquanto resolvia torturá-la, me surpreendendo com um apertão minha bunda.

- Hum... me diz Jess, eu tenho ou não tenho o homem mais gostoso de Forks?

- É, bem... vocês querem ponche? Eu vou pegar pra mim! Já volto.

Jessica saiu dali e juro que ouvi ela querendo achar um buraco para se esconder a noite toda. Bells deu um sorriso malígno pra mim, como quem tivesse acabado de derrotar um terrível oponente.

- Você é má, Bells. (eu ria pra ela)

- Ela mereceu! Aturo tudo dela, menos botar olho em você.

Eu a puxei para dançar, me juntando aos outros 2 casais que rodopiavam pela pista, chamando atenção de todos. Meus irmãos eram extremamente exibidos!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Começei a descer a escada e senti minhas pernas enfraquecerem ao ver Edward lá embaixo, de smoking, parecendo um príncipe saído de um conto de fadas. Me esforçei para continuar de pé, seria humilhante rolar justamente agora pelos degraus. Ele me olhava com uma cara estranha, de boca aberta... tive medo de que ele estivesse cogitando a hipótese de sair correndo dali, para não ter que ser visto ao meu lado no baile. Mas então ele me puxou com força e me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego, me deixando sem-graça por estarmos na presença de Alice.

- Você está incrivilmente linda!

Ele estava me elogiando, que raiva! Eu preferia que ele fosse sincero, ele sabia que eu não ligava.

- Está bem, Edward, não precisa disfarçar... eu sei que estou exagerada!

Enquanto ele falava comigo, eu só conseguia olhá-lo como um cão que olha um bife. Percebi que estava começando a babar e tentei enterrar minha cara no peito dele. Eu precisava me controlar, ali não era hora nem lugar para aquilo, pois eu já tinha meus planos arquitetados para esta noite.

Quando ele me perguntou se a roupa tava legal, eu juro que senti vontade de socar ele. Porque ele age assim? Será que ele é tão tremendamente idiota a ponto de não saber o quanto é gostoso?

Ele fugiu do assunto, e fomos em direção ao carro. Ainda teríamos que voltar pra casa dele, pois os Cullen estavam esperando para irmos todos juntos.

Nessa hora meus planos quase foram todos pelo ralo, quando Edward resolveu sussurar no meu ouvido o seu plano diabólico de me levar de volta pro quarto, mas eu consegui convencê-lo (até agora não sei como), de que esta noite eu é quem daria as cartas, e não ele.

Chegamos na casa dele e eu tive que me beslicar para saber se não estava sonhando. Estavam seus 4 irmãos do lado de fora nos esperando, todos eles impecavelmente bem vestidos, assim como Edward. Será que ninguém avisou a esta família (que inclusive estava me lembrando a máfia italiana) que as pessoas normais se sentem mal ao lado de seres tão lindos? E que todos os pescoços masculinos poderiam se quebrar para olhar Alice e Rosalie quando passassem pelo salão? E pior, que o Emmet, o Jasper e, claro, meu Edward, podiam acabar matando todas as garotas do baile de falta de ar? Desse jeito eu nunca iria conseguir me sentir um membro da família. Só se fosse para fazer o papel do patinho feio.

Tentei abstrair esse fato no caminho para o colégio. Quando chegamos, o estacionamento já tava quase lotado, os vários casais transitando pelo pátio em direção ao ginásio, e a máfia italiana desfilando pelo local. Os homens, como eu imaginei, quase quebravam o pescoço para olhar Alice e Rose, que usavam vestidos tão provocantes quanto o meu, com a diferença de que nelas ficava lindo.

- Bella, que bom que vocês chegaram! (Jess apareceu para falar comigo, alternando olhares em mim e em Edward)

- Oi Jess, você está bonita!

Edward deu uma risada que me fez olhá-lo sem entender, e quando ele me contou no ouvido, senti o sangue ferver em minhas veias, numa mistura de raiva e ciúmes. Aquele pensamento da Jess me deu uma vontade incontrolável de matá-la de inveja e eu não me segurei.

- Hum... me diz Jess, eu tenho ou não tenho o homem mais gostoso de Forks? (apertei com força a bunda do MEU Edward)

- É, bem... vocês querem ponche? Eu vou pegar pra mim! Já volto.

Sorri me sentindo vitoriosa e fui dançar com Edward, que me puxava para a pista. Ele passou a mão pela minha cintura, me colando ao seu corpo e eu envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços. Nós deslizávamos delicadamente pela pista de dança, como seus irmãos também faziam, mas é claro que eu estava em cima de seus pés.

- Você está super sexy, sabia? (mordi meus lábios enquanto cantava ele)

- Hum, eu precisava me igualar a você hoje, né?

- Haha, você é cômico Edward, só pode. Mas enfim, o nosso acordo de hoje está de pé, né?

Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto, afastou lentamente meus cabelos e beijou meu pescoço...

- Sim, está. A não ser que você queira desistir.

Qualquer simples toque de Edward em meu corpo já era o suficiente para me fazer hiperventilar. Eu colei minha boca em seu ouvido...

- Acho que devo te avisar que não estou usando nada por baixo desse vestido...

Edward me olhou de um jeito deliciosamente agressivo, e eu já sentia um certo volume me tocando. Para minha surpresa, ele parou de dançar, me virou de costas para ele, me puxando de encontro àquela coisa dura. Eu esperava que ele tivesse consciência de que estávamos chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas, parados ali no meio da pista de dança, nos espremendo um no outro.

- Vem comigo Bella... agora!

Nós saímos do salão, com Edward me puxando pela mão, enquanto éramos seguidos por alguns olhares curiosos. Pude notar o Emmet e a Alice rindo em nossa direção, pois provavelmente a Alice já tinha visto o futuro e espalhado pra família Cullen inteira que eu ia dar para o Edward no... peraí, ande nós íamos?

- Edward, pra onde estamos indo?

- Ainda não sei Bells, mas para algum lugar vazio. (ele tinha tanta pressa que nem parava pra me olhar enquanto respondia)

Na mesma hora em que passávamos por uma sala de aula, ele me puxou pra dentro dela, trancando a porta atrás dele. Ironicamente, era a sala de aula em que nos conhecemos... era a sala de biologia! Edward me pegou no colo com um dos braços, me levando para a nossa mesa, jogando furiosamente no chão um microscópio que tava ali em cima. Me colocou sentada na mesa, passou minhas pernas em volta dele e começou a me beijar loucamente, enquanto alcançava o final do meu vestido. Eu precisei pará-lo, empurrando minha mão no seu peito.

- Edward, não. Você está tomando as rédeas de novo. Essa é a minha vez!

- Ai Bells, isso não é hora para ver quem ganha.

- Eu não vou deixar você me enrolar, essa é a minha vez! (fiz birra cruzando os braços e fechando a cara) É pegar ou largar...

- Você é teimosa, sabia? (ele ria cinicamente) Ok, vou deixar nas suas mãos... faça o que quiser!

Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou, fazendo cara de criança contrariada. Eu tinha vencido a partida, nem acreditei e por um momento a ficha caiu. O que eu estava pensando? Eu nem sabia por onde começar! E se eu fizesse errado? E se ele odiasse? Imagina se eu o mordo sem querer? Dizem que dói. Os pensamentos começaram a se embaralhar na minha cabeça e eu agradeci por ele não poder me ouvií-los.

- Bella, seria bom se fosse ainda hoje. (ele zombou de mim, rindo, passando a mão pelos cabelos)

Ah, que se dane... ele era irresistível! Nem pensei. Ajoelhei na frente dele, puxei o paletó e começei a desafivelar o seu cinto. Me enrolei no botão da calça, mas ele resolveu me ajudar depois de rir da minha incrível habilidade. Puxei sua calça até os joelhos, observando seu membro quase explodindo dentro da cueca boxer dele.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Coloquei Bella sobre meus pés e trouxe ela para junto do meu corpo, enquanto começava a deslizar pela pista. Era engraçado a forma como ela me olhava e me chamava de sexy. Eu começava a me sentir um aperitivo quando ela emendou me perguntando se nosso acordo estava de pé. Parecia que Bella estava realmente disposta a me atacar. Isso tudo me divertia, e eu aprovetei para provocá-la ainda mais. Com a intensa vontade dela em se tornar vampira, eu sabia que ela se excitava loucamente quando a beijava no pescoço.

- Acho que devo te avisar que não estou usando nada por baixo desse vestido...

Aquilo soou como uma bomba. Meu instinto de caçador se aflorou e num segundo Bella se tornou uma caça deliciosa. Virei-a de costas para mim, deixando meu membro roçar sua bunda propositalmente. Desejei que todas aquelas pessoas nos olhando ficassem momentaneamente cegas, mas isso não seria possível. Achei melhor então sairmos dali o mais rápido possível antes que eu começasse a agarrá-la em público.

- Vem comigo Bella... agora!

Puxei-a pelo salão, tentando ignorar os pensamentos sacanas dos meus irmãos, que se divertiam às nossas custas. Alice já sabia o que aconteceria, logicamente, até Esme saberia amanhã. Bella me perguntava para onde íamos, mas nem eu sabia ainda. Foi quando notei que estávamos no corredor da nossa sala de biologia, e nada mais lógico e conveniente, de que este fosse o nosso esconderijo. Entramos na sala e eu procurei trancar a porta o mais rápido possível. Avistei nossa mesa, levando Bella no colo até lá. Tinha um maldito microscópio em cima da mesa que eu nem pensei duas vezes antes de jogar no chão... só queria sentá-la ali e possuí-la urgentemente. Uma mão no meu peito me fez parar. Bella estava louca?

- Edward, não. Você está tomando as rédeas de novo. Essa é a minha vez!

- Ai Bells, isso não é hora para ver quem ganha.

Eu não acreditava que ela estava falando sério. Por que mulheres adoram complicar tudo? Eu não queria que ela fizesse algo que a deixasse envergonhada depois, e conhecendo-a como eu conhecia, era provável que isso acontecesse. Mas pelo visto ela estava irredutível, não tinha jeito. Achei melhor ceder. Sentei e fiquei tentando imaginar o que se passava naquela mente. Ela parecia estar concentrada num tipo de discussão interna, parecia até que tinha me esquecido ali...

- Bella, seria bom se fosse ainda hoje.

Acho que funcionou, porque ela se ajoelhou em um segundo, arracando meu paletó, meu cinto, puxando minha calça, me deixando de cueca. Meu Deus, eu estava agonizando de tanto tesão. Eu estava tão duro que talvez fosse capaz de furar uma parede com meu membro. Bella encarava-o dentro da cueca, mordendo os lábios, e a hipótese de tê-la ali, me chupando, era excitante demais.

- Bella, por favor... você está me matando lentamente. Se não quiser que eu entre em combustão, tome uma providência... (eu gemi pra ela, quase implorando)

Ela me olhou com um sorriso doce e tímido, colocando o cabelo para trás da orelha e voltou a encará-lo novamente. Eu deixei minha cabeça cair pra trás, só esperando pelo momento. Ela abaixou devagar minha cueca e eu pude sentir meu membro ser libertado, ficando a mercê dela.

Ela deu um selinho bem na pontinha e eu não resisti. Tive que levantar a cabeça para admirá-la. Bella então começou a passar a língua levemente em volta da cabeça, intercalando com beijos.

Ela aos poucos ia perdendo a timidez, e começava a lamber da cabeça até as bolas. Eu tremia cada vez que sentia sua língua passando pela minha glande. Quando ela o colocou todo na boca, naquela boca quente, tão diferente de mim, eu gemi, falando algum palavrão que nem eu entendi muito bem, e apertei sem querer a perna da mesa ao lado, quebrando-a em alguns milhares de pedaços. Bella me chupava com maestria, subia e descia a boca, fazendo leves sucções, enquanto eu não tinha condições nem de me mexer. Ela não me olhava. Eu começei a encorajá-la com palavras carinhosas, mas ela ria e corava rapidamente, e isso me deixava mais maluco ainda. Eu não conseguia mais ficar parado, e estocava em sua boca de vez em quando, parando quando ela fazia menção de engasgar. Então Bells começou uma sincronia arrepiante, ela me chupava, engolindo até o talo e vinha brincar com a língua em minha glande, lambia toda a extensão como se fosse picolé, voltava a me engolir, e depois vinha com a língua... Eu não aguentava mais, ia gozar.

Levantei o mais rápido que pude, joguei Bella em cima da mesa, sem poder perder tempo, rasguei de qualquer jeito aquele vestido, puxei ela pelas pernas até a beira da mesa e a penetrei até o fim, numa estocada só. Ela gemeu, apertando minhas mãos, me pedindo velocidade. Começei a bombar rápido nela, enquanto acariciava-lhe os seios, brincando com seus biquinhos duros. Ela gemia, contorcia, chamava meu nome ofegante. Ela era linda de se ver. Seu pequenino corpo, perfeito, rebolava ali para mim. Eu puxava-a pelos quadris com força, agradecendo pela música lá fora estar alta o suficiente para meus irmãos não serem capazes de escutar o barulho. Desci a mão para esfregar seu grelinho, aproveitando a posição, enquanto bombava sem diminuir o ritmo. Eu cheguei no meu limite. Explodi dentro dela com felicidade, e enquanto ela sentia meu gozo gelado, eu a pedia para gozar pra mim. Ela pressionava meu dedo contra seu clítoris e se apertava contra mim. Senti todos seus músculos se contraírem e relaxarem.

Puxei ela fazendo-a sentar na mesa, e a beijei com calma. Brincamos com nossas línguas e nos abraçamos.

- Edward, você acaba comigo... acho que vou emagrecer horrores assim.

- Então eu preciso te alimentar bem para compensar. Vamos voltar pra festa e te arranjar algo pra comer?

- Isso seria ótimo, Edward! Se você não tivesse acabado com meu vestido. (ela revirou os olhos lindamente)

É, no chão ali ao lado, jazia um belo vestido preto... em pedaços.

- Desculpe Bells, não deu tempo de ser delicado.

Ela me abraçou e passou suas pernas em volta de mim, apertando minha bunda.

- Eu não me importo com o vestido. Me leve pra casa no colo... daquele seu jeito!

Eu a vesti com meu paletó, e corri com ela no colo até sua casa. Fiquei vendo-a dormir, como um anjo, o maior presente da minha vida. Por ela eu fazia qualquer coisa, estava certo disso. Mal podia esperar pelo nosso casamento, daqui há 1 semana. Principalmente pela lua-de-mel... mas isso... bem, é outra história!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Finalmente eu estava para fazer isso. O membro do Edward parecia querer rasgar a cueca, grosso, duro... Ele então me tirou do transe em que eu estava, me fazendo perceber que o coitado estava ali sofrendo, enquanto eu admirava seus dotes físicos. Sorri para ele, morrendo de vergonha, e começei a tirar a cueca. Aquele mastro ereto pulou para mim, parecendo me olhar. Começei dando um selinho bem na ponta, para ver como era. Odiei quando vi que Edward estava me observando, ele parecia gostar de ver. Tomei coragem e lambi devagar a cabeçinha, e de vem em quando beijava.

Acho que já não me restava mais vergonha, ou então a vontade de saciá-lo era grande demais. Começei a lambê-lo todo, podia sentí-lo tremer quando me concentrava em cima. Resolvi de uma vez por todas, chupar com vontade, e engoli tudo, descendo, subindo, mexendo minha língua por toda a extensão. Bem, devia estar bom, pois uma mesa teve sua perna destroçada...

Ele parecia ficar louco quando eu lambia bem na cabeçinha, e eu tinha ele ali, domado, gemendo pra mim. Ele se empolgou e começou a dar estocadas na minha boca msm, como se estivesse me penetrando. Aquilo me fazia engasgar, mas eu deixava, e começei a aumentar o ritmo das chupadas, engolindo tudo, depois lambendo, engolindo.

Me assustei quando Edward deu um pulo da cadeira e me jogou em cima da mesa antes que eu pudesse piscar. Ele arrancou violentamente meu vestido, me deixando nua, me puxou até ele e me penetrou totalmente, rápido e de uma só vez, me fazendo sentir seu membro passando por cada nervo meu. Eu fui ao céu e voltei, cravei as unhas nele pedindo mais, se tivesse mais, eu queria que entrasse mais. Ele ficou louco com aquilo, e começou a estocar tão rápido que me deu falta de ar. Eu estava entorpecida, delirando, chamando por ele, quando senti seu dedo gelado me tocando o clítoris enquanto me penetrava.

Quando senti Edward me enchendo com seu gozo gelado, apertei seu dedo em mim, e me deixei ir além. Esse orgasmo foi absurdamente maravilhoso.

Edward me colocou sentada de frente pra ele, nos beijamos apaixonadamente e ficamos um pouco abraçados. Eu estava certa de que era a mulher mais completa e realizada do mundo.

- Edward, você acaba comigo... acho que vou emagrecer horrores assim.

- Então eu preciso te alimentar bem para compensar. Vamos voltar pra festa e te arranjar algo pra comer?

- Isso seria ótimo, Edward! Se você não tivesse acabado com meu vestido.

Olhei para o chão, onde os farrapos de um vestido caríssimo se encontravam. Se eu contasse, ninguém acreditaria. Claro, só os Cullen.

- Desculpe Bells, não deu tempo de ser delicado.

Eu abraçei ele apertando aquela bundinha dura e gostosa. Eu tinha tesão 24 horas pelo Edward... era um fato!

- Eu não me importo com o vestido. Me leve pra casa no colo... daquele seu jeito!

Ele colocou seu paletó em mim e correu comigo no colo. Caí num sono profundo logo que deitei, e sonhei com nosso casamento, daqui há 1 semana. E nossas aventuras da lua-de-mel... mas isso... hahaha... só na outra história!

* * *

**Cap 4 Só no Domingo! Bjs...**


	5. O Casamento

******| Capítulo 4|**

******

* * *

**

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Hoje era sem dúvidas o melhor dia da minha vida. Afinal, não é sempre que você espera mais de 1 século pela sua alma gêmea. Eu passei a noite toda andando pelo quarto de Bella de um lado para o outro, enquanto ela dormia um sono profundo. Eu me sentia ansioso demais. De vez em quando me sentava na beira da cama e ficava algum tempo admirando-a respirar tranquilamente, minha Bella, minha princesa. Eu devia ser mesmo um homem de sorte, pois ela parecia ser capaz de me amar, mesmo com todos os meus defeitos assustadores.

Eu agora estava no meu quarto. Faltavam poucas horas para a tão esperada cerimônia. Sentei-me na cama com um papel e uma caneta nas mãos, para escrever meus votos. Estava concentrado naquela tarefa, quando ouvi Carlisle se aproximando pelo corredor. Ele entrou no quarto, sentando-se ao meu lado e colocando uma mão no meu ombro.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Nervoso, serve? (eu dei um sorriso tenso)

- Mas tem motivos para isso Edward? Você e Bella não se amam?

- Exatamente... eu estou nervoso pelo fato de que daqui há algumas horas eu vou tê-la como minha esposa, oficialmente, para sempre.

- Quero que saiba que eu tenho muito orgulho de você.

Carlisle me deu um tapinha nas costas e me puxou para um abraço de pai e filho. Queria que ele pudesse ler minha mente por 1 segundo, para saber o quanto eu era grato a tudo que sempre fez por mim, e o quanto eu o amava.

- Eu te amo, pai.

- Eu te amo, meu filho.

Emmet e Rose apareceram na porta e Carlisle aproveitou para nos deixar a sós. Eles já estavam prontos, impecáveis, claro. Meu irmão segurava em uma das mãos, um embrulho, que lembrava uma garrafa, e Rosalie segurava uma caixa vermelha retangular, decorada com fitas douradas.

- Meu presente para vocês, Edward.

Rose me deu a caixa, e eu abri com todo cuidado de não estragar a decoração. Ela ficava estressada quando isso acontecia. Levantei a tampa e dei uma olhada para a loira, levantando uma sobrancelha como indagação.

- Morangos? Você está me dando morangos, Rose?

- Isso foi idéia de Emmet. (cruzando os braços e fechando a cara)Faz parte da piadinha dele...

- E já que ela tocou no assunto, aqui está o meu presente, Edward! Espero que faça bom proveito!

Emmet ria sarcasticamente enquanto eu desembrulhava o presente. Era um frasco de chantilly. Emmet estava me dando morangos com chantilly. Claro, o que mais eu esperaria do meu irmão?

- Ok, Emmet, entendi a brincadeira. Você só pensa em sacanagem...

- Ora Edward! Vocês já experimentaram no carro, no banheiro, na nossa escola... só falta experimentarem com comida agora!

Alice não perdia tempo. Aquela miniatura vampiríca tinha mesmo que contar para toda a família sobre eu e Bella. Inacreditável! Rosalie saiu do quarto puxando Emmet pelo terno enquanto ele ainda ria da minha cara sobre os seus presentes. Fui até o espelho terminar de me arrumar. Me olhei, tentando não me achar uma figura estranha aquela noite. Sim, porque eu estava fantasmagórico. Bella havia me implorado para que eu vestisse branco no casamento. Um vampiro quase transparente, todo de branco? Isso não daria um bom resultado. Mas em algum lugar da imaginação de Bella, isso era sexy.

A roupa tinha sido um presente de Esme. Quando decidimos a cor, Esme me pediu para dá-la essa alegria, de escolher a roupa com a qual eu iria casar. Eu não poderia negar, afinal, não era tão perigoso, ela não era nenhuma Alice. Eu vestia um Giorgio Armani todo branco, com caimento impecavelmente perfeito.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

No dia que marcamos nosso casamento, fiz questão de pedir para os Cullen que não queria nada muito extravagante, nem pomposo. Tinha deixado Alice desenhar meu vestido, com a condição de que não seria nada muito rodado e nem cheio de brilho. Ela prometeu que manteria o acordo, mas nunca me mostrava o vestido quando fazíamos as provas... ela inventou de vendar meus olhos.

Aquela manhã eu estava tensa, pois quando se tratava desses vampiros, exagero era a palavra chave. Eu estava tentando não pensar mais nessas coisas, agora nada mais importava muito, apenas o Edward no altar me esperando.

Eu saí da banheira cheia de sais e cristais para banho que Renée havia comprado para eu usar neste dia. Fui para o quarto começar todo o processo de tortura com Alice, que claro, estava lá prontamente me esperando com um sorriso largo e olhos brlihando como uma criança que ganhava uma Barbie raríssima. Ela começou a me pentear e maquiar enquanto cantarolava. Eu torcia para o tempo passar e poder estar logo nos braços do meu amado. Que por sinal, estaria mais lindo que nunca. Eu tinha pedido para ele se vestir todo de branco hoje. Era um desejo meu... estranho, se tratando de uma pessoa branquíssima como ele, mas era um desejo. Eu tinha certeza que ele ficaria um arraso. O tempo passou, e quando percebi Alice já estava me vendando para colocar o vestido. Depois de pronta, ela retirou as vendas dos meus olhos e me virou para o espelho.

- Pronto Bella, eu lhe apresento... você!

- Oh!

Eu tive um choque. Apesar das promessas dela, o vestido era bem exagerado. Tudo bem que não era nem rodado e nem cheio de brilhos, isso ela tinha cumprido. Mas era muito chamativo de qualquer jeito. Ele era lindo, e tinha me deixado com um corpão, isso era um fato. Ele era de tafetá branco, justo ao corpo e alargava a partir do meio das coxas, com um detalhe na lateral, que repuxava o vestido e prendia-o com um brocado de rosas da mesma cor. Ele tinha um bordado com pequenas rosas no corpete e suas alças caíam pelos ombros. Ok, eu podia me sentir bonita dentro dele. Vi Renée que acabara de chegar, parada na porta chorando enquanto me olhava.

- Isabella, você parece uma rainha, minha filha. (enxugando as lágrimas vindo me abraçar)

- Bem, não está exagerado? Eu não queria nada muito tchan, sabe?

- Nem ouse, Bella. Eu fiquei horas desenhando e costurando este vestido! E ele está um arraso, porque eu sou muito boa nisso. (Alice reclamava, colocando as mãos na cintura enquanto balançava o dedo)

- Ok, Alice... tudo para te agradar! O vestido está lindo! Obrigada.

Ela pulou no meu pescoço quase me jogando no chão, se Renée não me segurasse. Me deu um beijo no rosto e se despediu de mim.

- Essa menina é meio elétrica, não?

- Ela é assim mesmo. Só está muito feliz...

- Bella, hjoe é um dos dias mais importantes da sua vida. Quero que saiba que te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo, minha filha. Eu ainda te vejo como minha garotinha...

- Mãe, por favor, nada de discursos melosos. A Alice teve trabalho com a maquiagem, ok?

Renée me abraçou e começou a chorar, enquanto Charlie chegava no quarto, pronto para me levar. Pude ver a emoção em seus olhos.

- Bella... você está...

- Obrigada pai!

Levantei para me endireitar enquanto tentava disfarçar o clima chato causado pelo embaraço de Charlie. Ele beijou minhas mãos, e me ajudou a descer as escadas. Antes de entrar no carro, Renée me deu o buquê e me desejou boa sorte.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Eu estava descendo quando Alice chegou em casa, afoita para poder ir se arrumar, mas quando ela passou por mim segurei seu braço.

- E Bella, Alice? Como ela está?

- Oh Edward... (ela ajeitava minha gravata sorrindo para mim) Bella está bem, e está linda! Deve estar a caminho daqui. Agora deixa eu ir me trocar.

Bella estava linda, foram as palavras da minha irmã. Era já era linda! Fiquei tentando ler a mente de Alice para poder ter uma visão da minha amada, mas ela sabia muito bem me bloquear quando queria. A casa estava toda iluminada e alguns convidados já tinham chegado. Não eram muitos. Apesar da minha família ter optado por uma cerimônia cheia de pompas, nós quisemos algo mais íntimo, para poucas pessoas, apenas os mais próximos mesmo. Apesar de serem 20:00hs, parecia que estava de dia naquela residência, pois a decoração era toda branca e prata. Cumprimentei os convidados indo em direção ao jardim, onde estava montado o altar. As mulheres da família realmente capricharam em tudo... o caminho por onde Bella passaria para chegar ao altar, estava todo iluminado e enfeitado com orquídeas brancas.

A casa foi enchendo à espera da noiva, enquanto eu ficava nervoso a cada minuto que se passava. Eu poderia estar suando litros, se isso fosse possível. Jasper deve ter notado minha tensão, vindo ficar ao meu lado me mandando ondas de tranquilidade. Mas então eu vi a limusine branca chegar. A pessoa mais importante do mundo estava lá dentro... Meus padrinhos, Emmet e Jasper me levaram para o jardim, em direção ao altar, pois eu não entendia essa regra boba de não poder ver a noiva antes. Eu queria ver a minha Bella, era pedir muito? Sofri em pé ali, diante do padre, esperando por ela. Uma eternidade se passou quando a música começou a tocar e eu vi Alice e Rose caminhando para o altar.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Parecia que a estrada não tinha fim. Enquanto o motorista dirigia, eu olhava pela janela, pensando em Edward e na minha vida de agora em diante. Faltava pouco para me tornar uma Cullen, e fazer parte da família que eu tanto amava. Meu coração acelerava a medida que eu me aproximava da casa. Quando avistei a casa, minhas mãos começaram a suar e eu estava morrendo de medo de ter um treco e desmaiar no meio do caminho. Eu não podia de jeito nenhum deixar Edward me esperando no altar.

Dali em diante parece que tudo se passou incrivelmente rápido. Meu pai já estava me ajudando a sair do carro e eu encontrava os rostos conhecidos de Esme e Carlisle me esperando na entrada. O chefe da família me deu um abraço apertado, tirando meus pés do chão e me dando boas-vindas à família. Esme pegou minha mão delicadamente, como sempre era, e sorriu.

- Bella, fico imensamente grata a você por fazer Edward tão feliz. Tenho um presente para você, e gostaria muito que aceitasse de bom grado.

Eu congelei quando Esme abriu a mão, me revelando uma linda gargantilha de ouro branco, com um pingente pendurado... era o brasão da família. Eu fiquei emocionada e sem palavras, apenas me virando para que ela colocasse-o em mim.

- Obrigada Esme, sua bênção é muito importante para mim. Eu simplesmente amei o presente.

Senti uma vontade incontrolável de abraçá-la, e foi o que fiz, aproveitando para dizer-lhe no ouvido, que sempre faria Edward feliz. Então uma música começou a tocar lá dentro e eu só sentia meu pai me puxando. Escutei os primeiros acordes da marcha nupcial e soube que era a hora de entrar. Respirei fundo e torçi para não tropeçar no caminho.

Eu já podia vê-lo. Ele estava lá no final, no altar, todo de branco. Meu príncipe. Na mesma hora senti meus olhos inundarem, e imaginei que todo o trabalho de Alice estaria indo por água abaixo. Eu ouvia as pessoas falando comigo, me elogiando quando eu passava por elas, mas eu não as olhava. Eu só conseguia manter os olhos parados nele, que também olhava fixamente para mim. Ele estava divino, como um anjo... eu procurava, mas não achava palavras exatas que o pudessem descrever naquele momento. Nós paramos, Charlie me beijou o rosto, e Edward veio até nós.

- Tome conta dela, ok? (Charlie pedia com a voz espremida, tentando não chorar)

- Sempre!

E eu quase desfaleci naqueles braços, quando seus lábios tocaram minha testa e sua mão correu minha cintura.

- Eu não sabia que ia casar com uma Deusa... (ele queria me matar, sorrindo aquele sorriso torto avassalador)

- Você também está lindo!

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Ela começou a caminhar em minha direção, de braços dados com Charlie, enquanto tocava a marcha nupcial. Toda a espera estava valendo apena, só em olhá-la ali, sorrindo para mim, toda de branco. E que corpo! Bella realmente não tinha a mínima noção do mulherão que era, e como mexia comigo. Acho que a intenção de Alice quando desenhou o vestido, foi implicar comigo, sabendo que eu ficaria louco vendo-a daquele jeito, escultural, e sem poder agarrá-la. Eu via as lágrimas deslizando pelo seu rosto enquanto ela se aproximava de mim, e desejei mais do que nunca poder chorar também, apenas para mostrá-la o quanto aquilo significava para mim.

Charlie entregou-a para mim, se esforçando para não chorar. Ele tentava fazer esse papel de durão, mas eu podia ouvir o quanto ele amava aquela criatura e como estava emocionado com isso.

- Tome conta dela, ok?

- Sempre! (eu sorri tentando deixá-lo o mais confortável possível)

Passei a mão pela sua cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto do altar e beijei sua testa, sentindo seu gosto incrivelmente doce em meus lábios. Ela não fazia idéia do quanto eu estava hipnotizado. Era a imagem mais linda, mais pura que eu já tinha visto em todos esses longos anos.

- Eu não sabia que ia casar com uma Deusa...

- Você também está lindo!

Ela corou com meu elogio, Bella não gostava quando era elogiada pela sua beleza. Ficamos de frente para o padre, e ele deu início à cerimônia. Eu olhava para ela pelo canto dos olhos, observando sua tamanha atenção ao que o padre nos falava, medindo-a dos pés a cabeça, contando os minutos para tê-la minha esposa, só minha, e de preferência, a sós. Ela me olhava de vez em quando e parecia saber os pensamentos pervertidos que eu estava tendo, pois sorria mordendo os lábios como se quisesse me provocar.

- Vocês trouxeram seus votos? (o padre nos perguntou)

Nós afirmamos e ouvimos o padre nos pedir para começar. Ficamos um de frente para o outro, eu tirei o papel do bolso e segurei sua mão. Eu tinha escrito os meus votos momentos antes, no quarto, quando me preparava para a cerimônia. Eu olhei para o papel. O que eu estava fazendo? Usando uma cola para falar de algo tão fácil? Eu não precisava daquilo para mostrar a Bella o quanto a amava. Coloquei o papel de volta no bolso.

- Bella, no dia que a conheci, eu tive raiva, por achar que não poderia ficar perto de você e tentei fugir. Mas só depois eu me dei conta de como eu era ingênuo. Eu não tinha a mínima condição de ficar longe da pessoa que faz a minha vida ser regida ao som das batidas do seu coração. Por você, eu fui capaz de superar as minhas maiores fraquezas, e eu não penso mais em minha vida, como algo sem sentido, ou sem valor. Porque você é minha vida agora, a parte mais importante dela, e sem você, sem minha vida, eu realmente não tenho como existir. O meu amor por você é imortal. Eu te amo, Isabella Marie Swan.(terminei, beijando suavemente sua mão macia e trêmula)

Minha amada enxugava as lágrimas, enquanto sorria para mim, o sorriso mais doce que existia no mundo. Meus Deus, como eu queria poder chorar e libertar aquele nó que parecia se formar em minha garganta e aliviar a queimação dentro de mim. Bella mordeu os lábios, eu podia sentí-la tensa. Ela odiava ser o centro das atenções.

- Edward, tu me mostrou que contos de fada realmente podem existir, e que folclores nem sempre são 100% verdadeiros. (eu sorri, imaginando que essa parte só os vampiros e alguns lobos que estavam presentes, teriam entendido) Sem você por perto, eu me sinto vazia e mal consigo respirar. Eu serei eternamente grata por você ter sido tão bom comigo, me dando a chance de lhe conhecer e me apaixonar por essa pessoa maravilhosa que és. E eu desejo poder viver eternamente, para sempre me sentir tonta ao ver seu sorriso torto, e minhas pernas tremerem quando você tocar minha pele. Eu te amei ontem, te amo hoje e quero te amar para sempre, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Tudo bem que eu não respirava com a mesma frequência que um humano... mas naquele momento eu fiquei um bom tempo sem fazê-lo, porque eu simplesmente tinha esquecido. Eu estava me afogando nos olhos e nas palavras de Bella. Óh céus, eu não podia esperar a bênção do padre! Eu a puxei imediatamente junto a mim e lhe dei um beijo tão gostoso que pude ouvir os pensamentos de todos que estavam ali desejando ter a mesma sorte que nós. Soltei-a quando senti o sangue corar sua face e o padre discretamente pigarrear.

- Oh, me desculpe. Prossiga, por favor, padre.

Bella sorria timidamente para mim, eu sabia que ela estava querendo me matar por fazê-la pagar esse mico. Demos continuidade, até o momento da troca de alianças. As mãos de Bella estava suadas.

- Edward, te aceito como meu legitimo esposo e prometo ser fiel , na riqueza e na pobreza , na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, amando-te e respeitando-te... para sempre.

- Bella, te aceito como minha legítima esposa e prometo ser fiel , na riqueza e na pobreza , na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, amando-te e respeitando-te... para todo o sempre.

O padre nos declarou marido e mulher e eu não vi mais nada a nossa volta. Só tinha ela, minha esposa. Eu contornei sua boca com meu dedo e dei-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz. Depois desci para seus lábios e encontrei sua língua, ávida pela minha, e o calor do seu corpo, que eu podia sentir facilmente. Queria jogá-la em minhas costas e sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas me lembrei que ainda tínhamos uma recepção pela frente, quando fui arrancado daquele momento ao ouvir as palmas e assobios dos convidados. Ótimo... o quanto essa tortura demoraria?

Fomos levemente conduzidos e empurrados para dançar a nossa 1ª dança. Por sorte o vestido era longo o suficiente para ninguém reparar que ela estava sobre meus pés. Sim, porque nós parecíamos frango assado em vitrine de padaria sendo apreciado por um cão esfoemado.

- É impossível eu ficar mais feliz, Edward.

- Eu sei o que quer dizer. Eu sinto o mesmo Bells.

- Você está uma coisa irresistível nesse terno, sabia? (ela fala graciosamente enquanto mordia os lábios e me atirava um olhar de predador)

Eu não consegui não rir. Não, eu gargalhei. Ela achava que eu estava irresistível? Eu? Será que ela se olhou no espelho antes de sair de casa? Ah, Bela... eu amava aquela inocência dela.

- Bells, se você ficar me provocando assim, eu juro que não vamos ficar para cortar o bolo.

- Hum, bolo! Eu só vou querer bolo se for para usar você como prato.

Hahaha. Eu acho que ela se arrependeu dessa última frase, porque enterrou a cabeça no meu peito quando o sangue subiu rapidamente para suas bochechas. Eu aproveitei para beijar seu pescoço e roçar-lhe os dentes, coisa que eu sabia que a deixava louca. Senti o tremor percorrendo seu corpo e seus dedos cravando em minhas costas. Ponto para mim!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Eu fingia tentar prestar atenção no que o padre falava, mas sabia que Edward estava me observando, o que só me desconcentrava mais ainda. Será que ele sabia que seria pecado eu me jogar em cima dele ali?

- Vocês trouxeram seus votos? (o padre nos perguntou)

Eu fiquei mais nervosa ainda com essa pergunta. Eu realmente não era boa falando em público. E ainda era para falar sobre Edward? Ele segurou minha mão olhando para um pedaço de papel que tirara do bolso. Ahá, enfim, em alguma coisa eu era melhor que ele... eu tinha decorado meus votos, e ele precisava de cola! Ah não, fala sério Edward, pega essa droga de papel de novo! Pronto, lá se fo minha comemoração...

- Bella, no dia que a conheci, eu tive raiva, por achar que não poderia ficar perto de você e tentei fugir. Mas só depois eu me dei conta de como eu era ingênuo. Eu não tinha a mínima condição de ficar longe da pessoa que faz a minha vida ser regida ao som das batidas do seu coração. Por você, eu fui capaz de superar as minhas maiores fraquezas, e eu não penso mais em minha vida, como algo sem sentido, ou sem valor. Porque você é minha vida agora, a parte mais importante dela, e sem você, sem minha vida, eu realmente não tenho como existir. O meu amor por você é imortal. Eu te amo, Isabella Marie Swan.

Eu estava literalmente me desmanchando em lágrimas, podia sentir como se virasse um pudim, amolecendo, amolecendo. Respirei fundo e me preparei para minha vez. Eu odiava falar com todos me olhando.

- Edward, tu me mostrou que contos de fada realmente podem existir, e que folclores nem sempre são 100% verdadeiros. Sem você por perto, eu me sinto vazia e mal consigo respirar. Eu serei eternamente grata por você ter sido tão bom comigo, me dando a chance de lhe conhecer e me apaixonar por essa pessoa maravilhosa que és. E eu desejo poder viver eternamente, para sempre me sentir tonta ao ver seu sorriso torto, e minhas pernas tremerem quando você tocar minha pele. Eu te amei ontem, te amo hoje e quero te amar para sempre, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Como ele era calmo e controlado. Enquanto eu me desmanchava na vez dele, ele por sua vez, me olhava serenamente, imóvel. Ele então me deu um puxão e... ooops, que língua é essa na frente de todo mundo? Ai meus pais... Ele me soltou, me deixando perdidamente tonta e eu tive vontade de matá-lo por isso! Depois daquele beijo nem senti o tempo passar e quando percebi o padre já estava me esperando falar as palavras finais.

- Edward, te aceito como meu legitimo esposo e prometo ser fiel , na riqueza e na pobreza , na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, amando-te e respeitando-te... para sempre.

- Bella, te aceito como minha legítima esposa e prometo ser fiel , na riqueza e na pobreza , na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, amando-te e respeitando-te... para todo o sempre.

Nos tornamos marido e mulher pelas palavras do padre, e então eu o olhei, me esforçando para não acordar daquele sonho. Edward era demais para mim, e ele parado ali na minha frente, me fazia a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Ele ficou me provocando, passando o dedo nos meus lábios, e então me beijou. Eu procurei sua língua com desespero, tinha necessidade dele. Suas mãos me apertando contra seu corpo fizeram o calor me percorrer, e eu por pouco não implorei para que ele rasgasse meu vestido que nem no dia do baile, e me possuísse. Óh céus, eu ouvi a comemoração dos convidados. Nós tínhamos uma platéia ainda.

Fui conduzida até o salão por Edward, por livre e espontânea pressão das pessoas. Era intimidante aquele bando de olhos em cima da gente, como se fôssemos ET´s recém-chegados na Terra. Eu o olhava, ele todo sério, com aquele olhar 43 para mim, todo elegante dentro daquela roupa. Nossa, como eu estava feliz!

- Eu sei o que quer dizer. Eu sinto o mesmo Bells.

- Você está uma coisa irresistível nesse terno, sabia?

Ele riu da minha cara como se eu estivesse cometendo um crime. Eu falei algo engraçado? Edward me deixava confusa ás vezes.

- Bells, se você ficar me provocando assim, eu juro que não vamos ficar para cortar o bolo.

Ah, ok... era guerra que ele queria, né? Se ele quer provocar, então vamos entrar na brincadeira. Eu podia ser sexy tão bem quanto ele. Ou não. É, acho que não.

- Hum, bolo! Eu só vou querer bolo se for para usar você como prato.

Isso não saiu da minha boca. Não, não era verdade. Eu corei e tive vontade de morrer quando vi o sorriso cínico de Edward nascendo no rosto. Droga. Escondi o rosto no peito dele afim de que ele não presenciasse tamanho arrependimento meu. Mas aí ele veio com aquela boca e aquele hálito gerlado para meu pescoço, me fazendo estremeçer. Apertei suas costas com desejo quando senti seus caninos roçando minha pele, me provocando.

- Quem precisa de bolo quando se tem os morangos e o chantilly que Emmet me deu?

Ele falava baixinho para mim, enquanto eu sentia seus lábios roçando na minha orelha, e suas mãos apertando minha cintura. Quanto tempo é necessário que os noivos permaneçam na festa? Porque a minha vontade era sair dali agora mesmo.

- Imagina Bells, eu passando o chantilly na sua barriguinha, no umbigo e nela? E depois lambendo tudo...

- Edward, nós estamos em público, e você está me deixando louca... quer parar?

Eu imaginava perfeitamente a cena, não era difícil. Eu podia até sentir a sensação da língua gélida dele me lambendo. Eu já estava suando. Fiquei muito grata quando a música parou de tocar. Eu precisava me sentar o mais rápido possível, estava prestes a desmaiar. Ele não tinha noção de como a sua voz no ouvido de uma mulher podia ser inebriante. E ele sorria enquanto me via nesse estado deplorável. Será que nós podíamos apressar as coisas? Parece que Edward queria o mesmo que eu, pois o vi tramando algo com Alice e Jasper, e soube o que era quando fomos chamados para tirar as fotos e cortar o bolo. Depois de quase ficar cega com tantos flashes na minha cara, Alice me puxou e organizou um bando de mulheres, para que eu jogasse o buquê.

- Mas Alice, essas coisas não são mais para o fim da festa?

- Bella, deixa de ser lenta... eu estou tentando apressar as coisas por aqui! O Edward pediu... (ela dava aquele sorrisinho arteiro)

- Ah, pediu é? Então, depois disso a gente pode ir embora?

- Sim, sim. A festa não precisa de vocês para continuar. E também todo mundo sabe como recém-casados são afoitos.

Ótimo, até Alice agora zoava da minha cara. Todo mundo sabia que Edward e eu estávamos em chamas? Bem, só eu... ele estava mais para um iceberg. Subi alguns degraus da escada e fiquei de costas para as garotas que se acotovelavam atrás de mim, quase se matando para tentarem pegar o buquê. Eu pensava que isso era meio triste... mas tudo bem. Eu contei até 3 e joguei o buquê, ouvindo o grito desesperado da Jéssica ao agarrá-lo com tanta força que depenou o pobre coitado. Mas com pena mesmo eu fiquei do Mike, quando ela correu para cima dele esfregando o buquê na sua cara. Eu podia jurar que ela ia querer marcar o casamento. Então Edward saiu me puxando pela mão, enquanto nós tentávamos fugir dos milhares de grãos de arroz que surgiam sobre nossas cabeças. Nós entramos correndo na limusine, que nos levaria até o jatinho que nos esperava. Pude escutar a voz de Alice antes de Edward fechar a porta.

- Edward, acho bom você não rasgar ESSE vestido!

Nós ainda ríamos da irritação da minha cunhada, quando meu marido apertou o botão que subia o vidro de divisão, para nos dar privacidade.

Ele pegou uma garrafa de champagne que já esperava num balde de gelo, e abriu. A rolha estourou com força, fazendo espirrar champagne em mim.

- Hum Bella, não vamos desperdiçar isso...

Ele acompanhou com a língua uma única gota que escorria do meu pescoço em direção aos seios, sumindo ao entrar pelo vestido, enquanto eu quase via estrelas. Puxei ele pelo pescoço, enfiando minha língua quente naquela boca deliciosa, percorrendo o seu corpo rígido com minhas mãos, ele me deitou por cima dele no banco, apertando minha bunda por cima do vestido, e com a outra mão, procurando pelo fecho-clair.

- Oh Edward, aqui não.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

- Quem precisa de bolo quando se tem os morangos e o chantilly que Emmet me deu?

Eu a provocava, queria deixá-la arrepiada, sussurrando em seu ouvido, apertando-a com força, sentindo seu corpo quente quase derretendo nas minhas mãos.

- Imagina Bells, eu passando o chantilly na sua barriguinha, no umbigo e nela? E depois lambendo tudo...

- Edward, nós estamos em público, e você está me deixando louca... quer parar?

Ela falava, não... ela implorava, fazendo parecer mais um gemido do que uma fala. Eu estava realmente ficando muito bom nisso! Quando a música parou, chamei Alice e Jasper num canto, e pedi para que eles armassem de adiantar nossos afazeres por ali. Queria partir para nossa lua-de-mel o quanto antes. Nós tiramos as fotos, cortamos o bolo e Bella foi se posicionar para jogar o buquê. Era engraçado a multidão feminina que se amontoava nos pés da escada, desesperadas por um ramo de flores. Bella jogou o buquê e eu peguei-a pela mão em direção ao carro, tentando escapar inutilmente do arroz que nos jogavam. Entramos na limusine e eu não pude deixar de rir quando Alice gritou raivosamente.

- Edward, acho bom você não rasgar ESSE vestido!

Ok, eu iria tentar tirar o vestido da maneira certa, mas não podia prometer nada. Fechei a divisão que nos separava do motorista, para podermos ficar a sós, peguei a champagne que Carlisle já tinha deixado preparada e estourei a rolha. E então acompanhei com meus ollhos famintos, algumas gotas que caíam na pele de Bella. Eu podia não gostar de nenhum alimento, mas naquela hora fiquei com água na boca.

- Hum Bella, não vamos desperdiçar isso...

Lambi seu pescoço indo até o seu busto, delineando o caminho perfeito que uma gota fazia. Senti suas mãos quentes no meu pescoço, me puxando para sua boca, aquela boca quente e úmida, que exalava um delicioso hálito. Me joguei pra trás no banco, puxando seu corpo macio por cima do meu, afim de ter melhor acesso ao fecho do vestido. Ela gemia no meu ouvido...

- Oh Edward, aqui não.

Eu olhei para ela, incrédulo. Ela estava mesmo falando sério? Ah Bella, eu não tinha como morrer, mas eu definitivamente podia agonizar...

- Bella, você não quer? (eu ria, porque parecia inacreditável)

- Não Edward, eu quero, mas não aqui... quando nós chegarmos!

Ela estava então falando sério! Joguei minha cabeça para trás, me dando por vencido. Ajudei ela a se ajeitar enquanto tentava me acalmar. Bella parecia não ter noção do perigo, né? Peguei uma pedra de gelo de dentro do balde e coloquei na boca. Não sei para que, já que eu já era tão gelado quanto, mas foi por instinto. Eu me sentia quente, apesar de saber que era impossível. Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, brincando com os dedos na minha gravata.

- Eu te amo, Edward. Obrigada por esperar!

Eu beijei sua testa ardente, desci a divisória do carro e olhei para o motorista. Naquela velocidade que ele dirigia, nós íamos chegar no jatinho em longas e rastejantes horas. Pedi gentilmente para ele parar o carro, abri a porta do motorista, tirei ele de dentro do carro (não tão gentilmente assim), fechei a porta e meti o pé.

- Edw-Edward, o que você está fazendo? Diminui isso!

Eu a olhei pelo retrovisor, encarando seus olhos arregalados.

- Bem, Sra. Swan, nós podemos fazer isso da sua maneira. Mas o tempo que nós vamos levar para chegar lá, bem... isso vai ser do meu jeito.

Eu pisquei para ela, enquanto a via fechando a cara e cruzando os braços lá atrás. Ela odiava quando eu corria. Mas bem, que outra opção eu tinha? Eu estava excitado! Para minha tristeza e felicidade dela, o velocímetro daquela banheira só ia até 160 km/hr.

Depois de quase afundar o acelerador, chegamos finalmente onde o jatinho já nos esperava de motores ligados.

Nos acomodamos na aeronave, de mãos dadas, Bella brincando com a aliança em meu dedo. Eu beijei sua mão, aproveitando para provocar-lhe, beijei seus dedos, um por um, passei a língua por eles, e chupei sua palma da mão, como se chupasse ela. Vi seus pêlos se arrepiarem e ela morder os lábios. Eu não podia esperar chegar no Rio. Levantei, pegando Bella no colo e fui em direção ao banheiro. Ela tentou se desvencilhar de mim quando percebeu minha intenção, mas eu a ocupei, invadindo sua boca com um beijo. Entrei rápido com ela no banheiro, coloquei-a sentada na pia e fiz um rasgo perfeitamente reto na frente do vestido. Alice não podia brigar, eu não tinha estragado nada, só tinha dado um decote sensual àquela roupa.

Subi as mãos pelas coxas de Bella enquanto sentia ela puxar meu cabelo. Ela já estava entregue a mim, e descia desesperada suas mãos pela minha calça, pressionando seus dedos por onde passava. Eu parei para olhá-la enquanto ela desabotoava minha calça e descia minha cueca, envolvendo meu membro duro com sua mão, aquela mão quente e suada. Peguei ela no colo de novo, colocando suas pernas em volta do meu corpo, enquanto arrancava suas calçinha.

- Edward, você não precisa destruir todas as minhas roupas...

- Quando estiver comigo não precisa usar calçinha, Bells.

Eu a encostei com força na parede, esqueçendo sem querer por um momento, que ela era quebrável. Ela me apertava com suas pernas, e arranhava minhas costas, provocando o selvagem que havia dentro de mim. Eu passei meus braços por baixo de suas coxas, levantando-as ainda mais, segurei-a pela cintura e entrei com força dentro dela, sentindo-a ensopada de tesão. Ela ofegava e puxava meu cabelo, essa tara que ela tinha por meu cabelo que eu nunca iria entender. Eu bombava forte, um vai-e-vém que ecoava um barulho das costas de Bella batendo contra a parede. Óh céus, eu esperei por isso o dia todo. Eu sentia sua xaninha apertada abocanhando meu membro, pressionando-o nas estocadas, ela se apertando e tremendo contra meu corpo. Bella ofegava, gemia, me chamava pelo nome... seus músculos se tensionaram, suas mãos caíram pelos meus ombros cravando as unhas em mim, e eu cheguei ao auge, explodindo gozo dentro dela, enquanto ela relaxava o corpo apoiada em mim.

Eu a olhei, me encarando, corada e com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Saí de dentro dela devagar e a coloquei sobre a pia.

- Foi bom pra você, Sra. Cullen?

- Você é mau Edward... muito mau! Mas eu vou te dar o troco!

Eu ri, imaginando ela me dando o troco. Ou o corpo, tanto faz. Levei-a de volta para nossos assentos e a vi adormecer em meus braços enquanto voávamos para nosso destino.

O dia amanhecia e eu já via aquela que todos chamam de Cidade Maravilhosa lá embaixo,. É claro que eu havia me certificado com a previsão do tempo, para ter certeza que seria um dia nublado e chuvoso. Eu não poderia sair do avião brilhando. Acordei Bella com um beijo quando nos preparávamos para pousar.

- Hum, já chegamos?

- Quase.

- Oh Edward... você me trouxe para o Rio de Janeiro embaixo de um temporal?

- Fique tranquila Bells, a chuva é só por hoje. Amanhã o tempo vai melhorar e você vai poder conhecer o inferno carioca.

Depois de pousados, fomos de lancha até a ilha, e ao chegar, eu pedi para Bella me esperar enquanto eu carregava a bagagem para dentro da casa. Depois corri com Bella nos braços, para evitar que ela pegasse tanta chuva, mas não funcionou muito. Quando a coloquei em pé na varanda, seu vestido estava totalmente encharcado e grudado no corpo, delineando tentadoramente todas as suas curvas, e deixando algumas partes à mostra com sua transparência evidente. Seus cabelos molhados caindo pelo rosto e sua pele cheia de gotas, trouxeram o meu desejo novamente à tona.

- Edward, nós estamos sozinhos?

Bella, passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos, mordendo os lábios. Ela estava pensando o mesmo que eu? Eu não podia ter tanta sorte assim.

- Não há ninguém aqui, exceto nós.

Ela então passou seus braços pelo meu pescoço, colando seu corpo ao meu, me beijando a orelha, o pescoço, a boca! Segurei-a pelos cabelos e voltei com ela para a chuva, próximo ao mar. Virei-a de costas para mim, e beijei seus ombros nus, enquanto descia o zíper do vestido. Deixei ele cair naturalmente, revelando-me aquele corpo delicado. Ela se virou e no mesmo instante eu sumi com minhas roupas. Passei minha mão pela sua nuca e trouxe-a para mim, beijando sua boca, explorando cada centímetro de sua língua macia, descia a mão para aquela bunda perfeita, redondinha, feita para mim. Dei um apertão que fez Bella soltar um gemido, se esticando para agarrar meus cabelos. Eu me joguei no chão, virando-a por cima de mim, e beijei, lambi, chupei aquele pescoço que eu tanto amava. Gastei alguns minutos ali naquela região, fazendo Bella se contorcer em cima de mim, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu, me implorando para penetrá-la.

- Edward... por favor... (ela tentou ofegante)

- O que você quer, Bells?

- Você sabe...

- Diga!

- Que droga... Edward! Eu quero você... dentro... de mim!

Eu sorri vitorioso, a peguei no colo e levei para dentro Eu não ia desperdiçar o presente de Em e Rose. E na chuva não daria certo o chantilly. Deitei-a em cima da mesa que ficava no centro da cozinha (uma mesa gigante para uma família que nunca come)e peguei os presentes. Bella me olhava sem acreditar que eu realmente ia usar aqueles apetrechos. Eu sacudi o chantilly, fiz uma gota em seu umbigo e lambi devagar. Fiz outra gota em cima da "saliência", antes de chegar nos deliciosos lábios.

Eu então sentei numa cadeira, puxei Bella pelo quadril, aproximando sua fenda do meu rosto, e coloquei seus pés em cima dos meus ombros, me dando uma visão espetacular do grelinho e daquela entradinha rosada. Apertei o chantilly, encharcando aquela delícia úmida, peguei um morango, mergulhei-o dentro dela no chantilly e mordi. Eu podia não gostar de comida, mas aquele morango ali, tinha um sabor especial. Eu a vi de olhos fechados, ofegante, e resolvi cair de boca. Começei lambendo o chantilly mais em cima, depois deslizei minha língua por dentro dos lábios, sugando todo e qualquer vestígio de creme que eu encontrava pelo caminho. Ela batia na mesa com as mãos, gritava meu nome e tentava me puxar pelos cabelos. Depois de fazer a limpeza nela, eu voltei a fazer a mesma coisa. Calmamente coloquei mais chantilly, mergulhando o morango e depois chupando-lhe com intensidade. Na 3ª vez, quando notei que ela já não aguentava mais, enquanto lambia o creme, enfiei um dedo naquela abertura quente e apertada e mexi devagar. Terminei de lamber, e tirei meu dedo também, ficando de pé para olhá-la.

- Você... está tentando... matar sua... esposa, Edward?

Ela ficava linda assim, ofegante... Eu ri, e subi em cima dela, aproveitando para beijar os mamilos durinhos. Ela cruzou as pernas na minha cintura, me puxando pra baixo, tentando encaixar em mim, mas eu não deixei. Eu apenas deixei que meu membro roçasse em sua entrada, sentindo sua lubrificação escorrer por dentro das coxas.

- Bella, eu quero ouvir...

- Eu já... falei... droga...

- Não meu amor, eu quero que você diga, mas de um jeito mais safado, meu bem.

A tímida Bella que eu conhecia, cravou as unhas nas minhas costas e gritou, tão alto que deve ter ecoado pela ilha.

- Puta que pariu Edward, me come!

Foi exatamente o que eu queria ouvir. Beijei sua boca molhada, colocando a cabeça do meu membro pra dentro dela, devagar, até o final. Ela rebolava em baixo de mim, gemendo no meu ouvido. Eu resolvi arranhar meus dentes pelo seu pescoço, seus seios, fazendo-a dar gritinhos, apertando suas pernas em mim, me incentivando a bombar mais rápido. Eu obedeci, estocando com ritmo enquanto ela se contorcia em mim, me arranhando por todo o corpo. E então eu saí de dentro dela. Ela me xingou, e eu enfiei tudo de novo, devagar. Saí de novo, apoiei suas pernas nos meus ombros e enfiei rápido dessa vez, bombando sem parar, rebolando dentro dela, sentindo-a quente em mim.

Então sem querer, com a minha força, o medalhão do meu bracelete raspou contra sua pele, acima do seu seio, dando um leve rasgo, mas o suficiente para um filete de sangue começar a escorrer, fazendo minhas entranhas arderem. Eu parei de respirar, ficando imóvel dentro dela. Bella me olhou assustada quando sentiu o sangue escorrer, ela sabia o perigo que corria agora. E eu sabia que estava prestes a matar a mulher que eu amava. Não. Eu fechei os olhos me obrigando a pensar. Ela era muito mais do que apenas sangue. E eu era forte o suficiente para passar por aquilo. E eu precisava realmente encarar essa situação, eu não queria nunca mais sentir essa impotência me consumindo. Então eu respirei, profundamente, deixando todo meu corpo arder. Bella ainda estava congelada, me olhando. Eu dei um sorriso, e desci minha língua até a pequena poça de sangue que escorreu e se formou entre seus seios. Seu gosto era incrivelmente doce, mais do que eu podia imaginar. Uma onda de satisfação percorreu meu corpo, e eu voltei a me mexer, a estocar lentamente nela.

- Ed-Edward, vo-você tem certeza que...

- Cala a boca Bells, eu simplesmente te amo.

Apertei sua cintura, enquanto lambia o que restou da poçinha de sangue, e bombava rapidamente, com força, nossos corpos em sincronia. Gozei magicamente dentro dela, enquanto sentia seus músculos se contraírem e começarem a relaxar. Bella abriu seus olhos castanhos e sorriu docemente. Eu dei vários beijos em sua boca, corri até uma das malas, coloquei um band-aid no corte e a peguei no colo, caminhando até nosso quarto.

- Edward, você resistiu!

- Pelo visto por você eu posso tudo Bella Swan.

- Ah... Cullen. Bella Cullen, por favor.

- Ok, Bella Cullen. Quando você se cortar de novo, por favor me chame. Seria pecado desperdiçar esse sangue.

Nós rimos, e deitei com ela na cama, apertando-a nos meus braços. Minha Bella. Para sempre.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Ele me olhava como se eu estivesse brincando. Mas eu não estava. Não por uma questão de hipocrisia ou algo parecido. Não era isso, até porque eu já nem era mais virgem. Mas era por fantasia. Querer chegar vestida de noiva, na lua-de-mel, e fazer amor com meu marido. Lá. E não no carro.

- Bella, você não quer?

- Não Edward, eu quero, mas não aqui... quando nós chegarmos!

Ele parecia estar morrendo de desejo, foi o que pensei quando Edward engoliu uma pedra de gelo praticamente inteira. Eu senti um pouco de remorso por torturá-lo daquele jeito, mas ao mesmo tempo me senti muito feliz, por saber que ele estava se sacrificando por mim.

- Eu te amo, Edward. Obrigada por esperar!

Ele me deu um beijo suave na testa e pediu para o motorista parar o carro. Hein? Para que? Então o vi sair do carro e tirar o motorista do volante. Aquilo foi meio rude, claro, do jeito sexy dele. Eu não estava acreditando no que via, quando Edward sentou no volante e pisou fundo no acelerador. Porque, bem, eu queria chegar viva na minha lua-de-mel, né?

- Edw-Edward, o que você está fazendo? Diminui isso!

Implorei a ele enquanto escorregava pra lá e pra cá no banco gigante da limusine. Ele me olhou pelo retrovisor, como se estivesse dirigindo há míseros 50 km/hr.

- Bem, Sra. Swan, nós podemos fazer isso da sua maneira. Mas o tempo que nós vamos levar para chegar lá, bem... isso vai ser do meu jeito.

Ah, eu não acreditava nisso. Ele estava pensando com a cabeça de baixo? Era esse o motivo? Edward definitivamente estava passando tempo demais com Emmet. Aquilo não era bom. Parece que num piscar de olhos nós já estávamos entrando no jatinho particular dos Cullen. Hum, eu poderia me acostumar com aquilo.

Fiquei brincando com a aliança em seu dedo, me convencendo de que eu realmente estava casada com aquele homem perfeito. Ele começou a beijar minhas mãos, lamber meus dedos e oh... ele estava... chupando a palma da minha mão? Seu plano diabólico estava funcionando. Eu me arrepiei e senti minha calçinha úmida, enquanto ele me encarava com aquele olhar mortal. Eu tentei reclamar quando ele me pegou nos braços para me levar ao banheiro, mas não deu certo. Ele me sentou na pia e fez um rasgo no vestido, na altura das coxas, me alisando em direção a minha virilha. Oh meu deus, eu não teria como resistir mais. Desabotoei rápido sua calça e abaixei sua cueca, pegando naquele mastro quase rosa e pulsante. Ele me segurou e passou minhas pernas na sua cintura, e arrancou minha calçinha.

- Edward, você não precisa destruir todas as minhas roupas...

- Quando estiver comigo não precisa usar calçinha, Bells.

Eu lembraria disso em futuras ocasiões. Senti um baque, era Edward me empurrando contra a parede, mas a dor foi substituída por puro tesão, me fazendo unhar suas costas. Deu alguma coisa nele, que mais parecia um animal, sexy claro, levantando mais as minhas pernas, me abrindo mais ainda para ele, me penetrando com força. Senhor! Eu puxei-o pelos cabelos, como se tentasse trazê-lo mais pra dentro de mim. Fora que aqueles cabelos me davam um puta tesão. Ele tirava e enfiava tudo com força, e eu sentia minhas costas batendo na parede, enquanto delirava de prazer. O calafrio me tomou por inteira me fazendo gozar com Edward me possuindo. Enquanto meu corpo relaxava, senti seu gozo gelado me invadindo e meu amor gemendo em meu ouvido.

estava perdida. Achei que estivesse nas nuvens, mas era Edward me carregando de volta para a poltrona e me abraçando enquanto eu caía num sono profundo.

Ele me deixou livre e me colocou novamente apoiada na pia.

- Foi bom pra você, Sra. Cullen?

- Você é mau Edward... muito mau! Mas eu vou te dar o troco!

Ele era realmente mau. E bom. E gostoso. E sexy. E tudo isso junto. Oh céus. Eu estava perdida. Achei que estivesse nas nuvens, mas era Edward me carregando de volta para a poltrona e me abraçando enquanto eu caía num sono profundo.

Acordei com os lábios frios de Edward me tocando, enquanto eu me acostumava ainda com a claridade entrando pela janela. Era impressão minha ou estava chovendo? No Rio de Janeiro?

- Oh Edward... você me trouxe para o Rio de Janeiro embaixo de um temporal?

- Fique tranquila Bells, a chuva é só por hoje. Amanhã o tempo vai melhorar e você vai poder conhecer o inferno carioca.

Era bom mesmo que ele estivesse certo. Para o bem dele. Como assim vir para a capital da praia e pegar um tempo igual... ao de Forks! Nós pousamos, pegamos a lancha da família e chegamos na ilha. Eu esperei-o levar as bagagens para dentro, enquanto ele voltava para me buscar. Foi cavalheiro da parte dele não querer que eu me molhasse, mas numa chuva daquelas, impossível. Não que eu estivesse me importando. Só em estar num lugar paradisíaco daqueles, com ele, o Edward, o MEU marido, já era tudo que eu poderia um dia ter sonhado. Ele me colocou na varanda e me olhou com cara de bobo, dos pés a cabeça, como se estivesse decorando cada centímetro do meu corpo.

Nossa, Edward conseguia ser irresistível. Eu acariciei aqueles cabelos dos meus sonhos diários, desejando ele todo para mim.

- Edward, nós estamos sozinhos?

- Não há ninguém aqui, exceto nós.

Ele sorriu seu perfeito sorriso torto. Ótimo. Me colei ai corpo dele e beijei aquela pele fria e rígida que tanto me deixava louca. Então senti sua mão na minha nuca, chegando aos meus cabelos, me arrepiando, e me levando para a chuva.

Ele beijava meus ombros, encostando sua boca gelada na minha pele que fervia de paixão, e puxava o zíper do meus vestido, deixando-o escorregar sozinho pelas minhas pernas. Eu me virei para olhá-lo e quase ri dele estraçalhando as roupas dele. Era gostoso saber que eu o deixava assim também. Nos beijamos ardentemente, enroscando nossas línguas, aproveitando o longo tempo que teríamos a sós naquele lugar. Sua mão desceu pela minha cintura e eu as senti alisando minha bunda. Óh céus, ele me apertou! Eu agarrei seus cabelos enquanto ele me puxava para cima dele no chão, na areia, chupando sem dó meu pescoço. Eu via estrelas quando ele fazia isso. Sentir o perigo dos seus dentes tão próximos me deixava com muito mais tesão.

- Edward... por favor...

- O que você quer, Bells?

- Você sabe...

- Diga!

Ele adorava me torturar, tinha prazer. Sabia que eu odiava falar essas coisas, me sentia constrangida. Mas por algum motivo bizarro, ele se excitava com isso...

- Que droga... Edward! Eu quero você... dentro... de mim!

Ele sorriu diabolicamente. Eu adorei. Me levou para dentro da casa, me deitando na mesa da cozinha. E que cozinha. Poderia morar facilmente dentro dela. Eu o olhei sem acreditar, quando o vi com o chantilly e uma caixa de morangos nas mãos. Ele ia mesmo usar isso? Em mim? Ele sacudiu a lata e espirrou um pouco no meu umbigo, lambendo devagar me dando calafrios. Desde quando Edward gostava de chantilly? Ou de qualquer outro alimento?

Edward puxou uma cadeira e sentou na minha frente, puxando meus quadris em sua direção e colocando meus pés nos seus ombros. Me mata, ele não estava fazendo aquilo! Senti um arrepio quando o chantilly escorreu pelo meu sexo e ele passou um morango em mim, mordendo-o com vontade. Ele queria mesmo me matar. Fechei os olhos, esperando pelo que eu já imaginava que ele fosse fazer, eu fui ao céu quando a língua gelada de Edward me lambeu, centímetro por centímetro, me chupando inteira. Eu socava a mesa, morrendo de tesão, querendo alcançar aqueles cabelos excitantes. Quando ele terminou, me olhou, e voltou a fazer a mesma coisa, desde o começo.

Tortura pouca era bobagem. Eu achava que ia explodir, entrar em combustão. Ele estava me matando lentamente, já na 3ª vez, quando seu dedo me penetrou devagar, mexendo deliciosamente dentro de mim. Depois ele se pôs de pé, me olhando.

- Você... está tentando... matar sua... esposa, Edward?

Edward subiu em cima de mim, beijando meus seios, e eu apertei sua cintura com minhas pernas. Eu tentava sem sucesso encaixá-lo em mim, mas ele não deixava. Eu era patética. Seu membro duro roçava minha entrada, me deixando louca.

- Bella, eu quero ouvir...

- Eu já... falei... droga...

- Não meu amor, eu quero que você diga, mas de um jeito mais safado, meu bem.

Ele estava me sacaneando, né? Eu odiava falar essas palavras obscenas! Mas eu queria-o de qualquer jeito me possuindo imediatamente.

- Puta que pariu Edward, me come!

Ele me olhou com seu sorriso torto e entrou devagar em mim, enquanto encontrava minha boca e eu rebolava agradeçendo seu membro. Tremi sentindo suas presas alisando a pele do meu pescoço. Sabia que cada pêlo do meu corpo estava em pé agora. Conforme ele ia aumentando o ritmo eu o arranhava mais, tentando trazê-lo todo para mim. E então o infeliz saiu de mim, me fazendo sentir vazia. Para o bem dele, era melhor ele voltar. E ele voltou, claro, só que me torturando, de tão lento que entrava. Saiu de novo, filho da puta! Mas dessa vez eu fui bem recompensada, já que ele levantou mais as minhas pernas e enfiou tudo de uma vez só, estocando forte em mim e rebolando que nem um deus do sexo. Senhor, eu vou morrer!

E isso realmente quase aconteceu, quando ele me cortou sem querer com o medalhão do seu bracelete. Ele congelou ali naquela posição, enquanto via meu sangue escorrer, acompanhando o caminho com os olhos. Eu tinha medo de respirar ou de me mover, com seus olhos negros me encarando. Ele sorriu maliciosamente e desceu a língua até uma poça de sangue que se formara entre meus seios, voltando a estocar devagar. Ele ficou louco?

- Ed-Edward, vo-você tem certeza que...

- Cala a boca Bells, eu simplesmente te amo.

As estocadas tornaram-se mais rápidas, nossos corpos pareciam se fundir em apenas um, enquanto nos mexíamos juntos. Aquilo era simplesmente a coisa mais excitante que eu já tinha presenciado de Edward. Ele provando controladamente o meu sangue enquanto transávamos magnificamente.

Nós gozamos, urramos, nos arranhamos. E eleme levou para o quarto depois de tampar meu corte com um band-aid.

- Edward, você resistiu!

- Pelo visto por você eu posso tudo Bella Swan.

- Ah... Cullen. Bella Cullen, por favor.

- Ok, Bella Cullen. Quando você se cortar de novo, por favor me chame. Seria pecado desperdiçar esse sangue.

Mas é claro que eu chamaria. Não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. Fiquei pensando em como seriam nossos dias ali, enquanto sentia seus braços em volta de mim.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

O sol brilhava lá fora, o dia estava lindo. Isso era Rio de Janeiro. Bella dormia como uma pedra... resolvi dar uma volta pela areia.

Era gostoso sentir os grãos quentes sob minha sola do pé, o contraste com minha pele gelada. Sentei-me um pouco e fiquei observando o vai-e-vém das ondas, que chegavam e morriam ali, quase encostando em meus dedos. O azul-esverdeado da água cristalina brilhava e o cheiro da maresia me consumia.

Então senti os passos mais doces e leves chegarem por trás de mim. Eram inconfundíveis. Deixei-a me pegar de surpresa, e seus braços me envolveram a cintura.

- Você está brilhando um pouco...

Eu ri da humildade dela. Um pouco? Eu devia tê-la acordado com o brilho da minha pele.

- De vez em quando é bom... já que sua beleza me ofuscará a vida inteira.

Bella ficou corada e puxei-a para meu lado.

- Você está falando de mim Edward? (ela revirou os olhos) Já se olhou no espelho amor?

- Sim...

Olhei de novo para o mar.

- Quer entrar lá?

- Na água?

- Não... no buraco que o sirizinho fez ali...

Bella fez careta e saiu correndo. Oh... eu casei com um peixinho? Ela jogou a camisola na areia e entrou no mar. Delícia! Corri atrás dela e agarrei-a mergulhando junto com ela.

- Edward!

Ela gritou quando recuperou o fôlego.

- Eu bebi uns 2 litros d'água agora, ok?

- Desculpe amor... não resisti em te afogar.

Ela pulou no meu colo, amarrando suas pernas em mim. Passei as mãos em sua bunda arrepiada e apertei um pouco. Bella beijava meu pescoço, passando a língua agora na minha orelha.

- Se você parar eu te afogo de novo...

Não deixei ela terminar, e penetrei-a forte, fazendo-a gemer alto e apertar meus ombros. Ela se contraiu em mim, me levando mais ainda à loucura. Não deixou de me lamber o pescoço, continuou com essa boca incrível na minha pele. Eu bombei com vontade dentro dela, puxando-a de encontro ao meu corpo e fazendo-a dançar no meu colo. Ela gemia baixo e mordiscava minha orelha. Sentia seus músculos contraírem a apertaram meu membro, me dando calafrios. Apertei-a com força na cintura e dei estocadas curta e rápidas, sem quase sair do lugar.

- Edward! Edward! Edward!

Ela gritava e eu gemia de tesão. Chegamos juntos ao ápice e saí de dentro dela, abraçando-a e beijando sua boca quente.

- Já falei que eu adoro o mar?

Bella Swan Cullen sorriu para mim e mordeu meu peito. Pena que não saiu sangue.

Era nosso último dia na ilha, nossa lua-de-mel chegava ao fim. Olhei para a cama e contemplei Bella dormindo angelicalmente. Acordei-a com um beijo.

- Bom dia Sra. Cullen!

Ela me olhou sonolenta e sorriu.

- Bom dia marido.

- E então, qual será nosso cronograma de hoje?

- Não sei... alguma idéia?

Tive que morder minha boca ao pensar nas idéias que passavam pela minha cabeça.

- Algumas.

- Eu hoje estou com vontade de ficar o dia todo no quarto...

- Contanto que você não diga que quer ficar no quarto para dormir...

Ela riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Claro que não! Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Então, sra. Cullen , seu desejo é uma ordem!

Peguei-a nos braços e beijei-a na testa.

- Posso pensar em muitas posições para diversificarmos o dia...

- Você é tarado, Edward!

- Eu? Sou apenas esperto, só isso.

Levantei a camisola de seda que Alice tinha dado de presente e beijei sua barriga. Passei a língua em círculos em volta do umbigo e desci em direção à sua virilha. Ela soltou um gemido manhoso quando lambi devagar seu sexo já úmido e apertou minha mão.

- Mas... você já começou assim? Quer me matar, Edward?

Saí dali, dando um beijo de despedida nela que piscava para mim e subi ao encontro do seu rosto.

- Pronto, estou aqui, à sua disposição. O que quer? Estou aqui para cumprir as suas ordens hoje!

Ela riu, mordendo os lábios e corando.

- Acho que hoje eu só quero fazer amor...

- Hum... sem selvageria na cama é? Droga...

- Edward...

Ela era linda e não tinha a mínima noção desse fato. Abri delicadamente suas pernas e abaixei minha cueca, penetrando-a lentamente.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa por você, Isabella Swan.

Entrava e saía devagar, fazendo-a se contorcer a cada vez que eu estocava até o final. Beijei sua boca quente, ficando alguns minutos me divertindo com sua língua que enroscava na minha. Desci então aos seios mais perfeitos e mordisquei os mamilos, sempre entrando e saindo com um ritmo lento e gostoso de dentro dela. Ela mexia junto comigo, gemendo e sussurrando meu nome insistentemente.

- Eu adoro... te sentir assim...

Ela nem conseguia pronunciar palavras direito. Sorri para ela.

- Assim como?

- Assim... deslizando em mim...

Peguei-a pela cintura e virei de lado com ela, me colocando atrás dela. Sua perna de cima, eu levantei, apoiando-a sobre a minha. Puxei sua cintura para mim e a fiz arrebitar a bundinha maravilhosa.

- Desse jeito você vai me sentir melhor então...

Penetrei-a novamente, só que dessa vez com maior dificuldade por causa da posição. Eu entrava apertado nela, sentindo cada nervo meu pulsando dentro dela. Ela ofegava.

- Ow...Edward...

O movimento de vai-e vém tornou-se incenssante e magnífico, me fazendo tremer a cada estocada apertada. Meu membro já babava, literalmente. Me contorci e deixei o orgasmo vir me levar ao céu. Invadi Bella com meu gozo quando senti seu corpo contrair junto com o meu. Eu estava adorando essa história de casamento!

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

Já era de noite, quando nós nos vestimos para ir embora da ilha. Eu olhava pela janela do quarto, decorando cada pedaço de terra dali. Foram sem dúvida, os melhores dias da minha vida.

- Vou sentir saudades.

Edward me abraçou por trás e me deu um beijo no ombro.

- Nós poderemos sempre voltar. Esme não se incomodaria.

- Eu sei, mas nunca será a mesma coisa... dessa vez foi especial.

- Eu sei.

Me virei para olhá-lo. Ele tinha um sorriso angelical no rosto. Passei a mão pelas suas bochechas frias, vendo-o fechar os olhos para aproveitar o carinho.

- Você é perfeito para mim. Eu nunca seria tão feliz com nenhuma outra pessoa.

- Isso é porque eu fiquei te esperando durante anos... você se atrasou bastante, sabia?

Nós rimos e nos beijamos.

**~ * Edward PDV * ~**

Levei as malas para o iate e quando voltei, Bella agachada na areia, pegando um punhado com a mão e colocando num vrido.

- O que é isso amor?

- Recordação.

- Sei... nós temos areia em Forks também!

- Não essa areia, Edward... a da nossa lua-de-mel.

Hum, entendi. Hormônios. Andei até ela e beijei sua testa.

- Eu preciso dizer o quanto todos os dias aqui foram maravilhosos?

- Precisa... sempre.

Ela sorriu e passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos, ficando na ponta dos pés e me beijando.

**~ * Bella PDV * ~**

- Eu te amo para sempre, Edward Cullen.

- Vou sentir saudade dos morangos...

- É mesmo é? A gente compra mais depois...

Eu contemplava-o, me olhando como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

- Acho que podemos sair do jeito que chegamos. Que tal?

Eu o olhei sem entender.

- Como assim?

Então Edward me pegou no colo e me levou para o iate.

- O que me diz de aproveitarmos os minutos até chegarmos ao cais?

- Edward... nós só fizemos isso o dia todo...

- E eu ainda sinto vontade. Incrível, né?

- Claro, quando se é um vampiro, pode ser...

Fui agarrada por ele e derrubada na cabine do iate.

- Então, o que me diz? Romântico ou selvagem?

Eu ri e revirei os olhos.

- Os dois. Para sempre.

* * *

**® FIM ®**


End file.
